WonderWall
by Psyc0gurl0
Summary: Well, this is a RyanSummer story, cause they are the new thing. lol. Finally back from that couple month break. 9th chapter is up! oh yeah! if you havent read it, full summary inside! bascially all I can tell ya is Rymmer!
1. Talking

**Title:** Wonderwall

**Author**: Psyc0gurl0

**Disclaimer:** I own no one on the OC I wish I owned one of them though, makes my life a LITTLE more interesting. LoL j/k

**Summary:** What if Summer was pregnant? What if Seth and her weren't even dating? What if no one but Summer knew who the dad was? What if a secret was about to explode into Newport?

**History:** well this is set during the between on the second and first season. Teresa never got pregnant she stayed with Eddie. But Seth left to go sailing to Tahiti, he and Summer have been broken up. Alex comes in sooner then she did on the show, her and Marissa met during summer break. Ryan is over Marissa, Summer and him had been becoming closer that summer. I think that is all. Oh and Lindsey comes too.

**Couples:** Marissa/Alex, Ryan/Summer and Seth being Seth not sure if I'll have him hook up with anyone.

**Author's Note:** well I know this has been done a lot of times before. BUT I really like Ryan and Summer together so I thought what if Summer got pregnant? Don't worry no friendships will be ruined, and no one will hate each other, and Summer won't run away. I will try and make this as realistic as humanly possible. I hope you like it. By the way the Title is a song by Oasis.

**Chapter 1 _Talking_**

It was the last month before summer ended, and all Summer could think about was that and going back to school. She was spread out on Ryan's bed in the pool house while he showered. She was flipping through Seventeen and making a list of things to wear during the first day back to school. She had to look good, like she had, had and interesting summer...which she did. But not in the way people at Harbor would look at it.

She flipped the magazine over bored with waiting and went to her purse checking to see if anyone had called in the last two hours. Opening the cell and checking the messages she was surprised she had a message from Marissa. 'Hey got your message about tomorrow night, Thursday I'm sorry but I'm busy, can we do it Saturday night? Hope you don't hate me too much. Hang out with Ryan you too seem to be getting closer. I'll talk you later.' in the background before Marissa hung up Summer found it odd that she heard a girl giggle.

Summer shook her head, so her best friend was busy maybe she would hang out with Ryan. After all they were getting to be better friends then they were last year, and she had fun with him. He wasn't brooding all the time, he was actually funny and sweet. Also after last weekend she was surprised that he still wanted to hang out with her. She heard the shower turn off and waited until the door opened, still looking at her phone.

She sighed and wondered what Marissa had been blowing her off for. It wasn't that she was still into Ryan because Summer was sure Marissa wasn't it was something else...

"Hey."

She looked over to the bathroom door and saw Ryan emerge from it.

"Hey, you ready to go eat?"

Ryan shrugged. "Maybe we should just stay here."

"Why? Are you ashamed to be seen in public with me?" Summer asked laughing.

"Uh, no I'd think it'd be the other way around actually. But I mean the Cohens are out and there's a ton of food here, instead of spending money we could...make something."

"Hmmm wow Chino you DO have a feminine side."

Ryan looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine, we'll stay in but no repeats." Summer said getting off the bed, then winced. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that, it slipped out. We promised we wouldn't talk about it, and I went and talked about it." Summer sighed and looked at Ryan.

Ryan shrugged and tried to brush it off. "It's fine, really."

They walked out of the pool house together and headed towards the main house.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Summer asked opening the door to the main house and headed towards the Island. Ryan shrugged.

"I thought we'd hang out again, I mean, that IS what we have been doing all summer."

"Yeah, I know, but just making sure you won't ditch me too." Summer said smiling and headed to get a glass and some orange juice.

"Why? Who ditched you?"

Summer raised an eyebrow and Ryan could already tell with the look she gave him.

"Oh, Marissa huh?"

"Yep, you know I feel as if that is all she's doing right now! Ditching me to do god knows what." Summer shook her head. "It's like the whole Oliver thing all over again."

"I'm sure she'll tell you eventually. But if hanging out with me is that last thing you want to do...Summer I'll understand if yo don't want to—"

"How can you say that! I love hanging out with you. It's funny, you have, like, two facial expressions, it's a game to try and get you to do more." Summer said laughing at the look on his face.

He smiled slightly and came over to her. "So I'm a game." he asked quietly standing in front of her.

She nodded, noticing how close they were. He had such pretty eyes, she thought vaguely gazing into them. He leaned down to kiss her and she leaned in back. In a few minutes it was a full on make out scene. Breathing hard and trying not to give in Summer emerge.

"I thought you said we couldn't do this." she muttered kissing him all over his face then coming back to his lips.

"Well...I changed my mind." he muttered against her lips. He felt her smile and her pull his face down to meet hers. She kissed him again then broke away walking to the opposite side of the island.

"Ryan, we can't do this." Summer said looking at him longingly.

Ryan nodded, "I know."

"We already gave into doing this once, and we promised we wouldn't do it again. We swore and now we have to swear again so we must—Hey hey hey! Stay on you're side of the island, and I'll stay on mine!" Summer yelled when she noticed Ryan coming closer. "Y-Y-You have to stay on that side because when I'm near you...you're hott Ryan so we just can't be very close, ok? Ok!"

Summer took a deep breath, "so, let's make something! Now I must worn you I can not cook to save my life, so I'll cut you cook."

Ryan nodded coming over to her. "Ok, well let's see what we have." he said looking in the fridge.

"We can make spaghetti." he said finally emerging with tomato sauce and motioning towards the cabinet.

"Spaghetti sounds great!" Summer said sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Sitting her and I'm going to watch you cook." she said as if it was the most simplest concept in the world.

"Uh no Summer you will not watch me cook you dinner, you will help."

"Ryyyan! I just bought this shirt I AM NOT making it all gross and dirty by helping you cook!" Summer whined.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Summer if you want dinner before 11 tonight I suggest you help."

Summer glared at him and he glared back after a few minutes she gave in. "Fine! But you are SO buying me a new shirt if this one gets sauce in it."

"Ok but if it is dirty after dinner that's your own fault."

"Are you implying that I am messy? I am not a messy eater Ryan Atwood."

Ryan started heating the stove so Summer didn't see his eyes role. "Sure you aren't Summer Roberts. Now help me!"

"Fine." Summer muttered going to get a pan.

* * *

"So how was you're week?" Marissa asked Summer as they sat in matching chairs getting their weekly summer pedicure.

"Fine, I hung out with Ryan mostly."

"Really?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really." Summer answered nonchalantly. "We're just friends Coop." Summer said sighing looking at her friend. "But just in case you don't like him anymore, right?"

Marissa looked over at Summer with her eyes raised. "Oooo Summer has a crush on brooding Chino livin Ryan Atwood! And she wants to make sure I don't like him anymore! Ryan and Summer sittin—"

"Coop! Stop! I do not like him! He is well...Ryan! I can't like him I won't!" Summer looked over at Marissa who was looking at her. "I was just wondering that is all. I just wanted to make sure, so I wasn't getting in-between another Ryan-Marissa drama." Summer shook her head as she saw the pedicurist put blood red on her toes.

"You know he isn't a bad, like, kisser or anything he's a pretty nice one, and he's sweet. I can tell you like him Summer Roberts, and I don't care. Go for it if you like him, Seth will get over it, I think." Marissa got up then and went to pay for her pedicure leaving Summer to her own thoughts.

"Do you think I should date him?" Summer asked the pedicurist.

The women looked up at her weirdly. "Well, do you like him?"

Summer nodded her head meekly. "Yeah, I do. But he went out with Marissa and is friends with my ex-boyfriend." Summer sighed and got up seeing that her pedicurist was done.

"Do whatever you're heart tells you, honey."

Summer shook her head as she walked to the cashier. "Note to self Pedicurists give bad advice, do not listen."

She payed and they decided to head to the Cohens/Atwood to see if he wanted to do anything on that fine summer day. But they were in for a surprise, as when they walked through the door they saw a tanner, laughing, still geeky Seth Cohen playing video games with Ryan.

"Hey Seth you're back!" Marissa said going over to hug him.

"Yeah, Sethenater is BACK!" Seth said returning the hug, then looking at Summer. "Hey Summer, how are you? Cause I'm great! How was your summer? Ryan said you too hung out a lot. How was that? Fun for you too?"

Summer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "It was great hanging out with Ryan."

"Yeah those too were practically inseparable when you were gone. She was here about every day." Sandy said coming into the room.

"Where you coming to play video games with us?" Kirsten asked coming into the room too.

"Um, no we were just seeing if the boys wanted to hang out today, but I guess they are busy." Marissa said as she looked at Summer who was looking at Ryan, who was looking back at Summer. "But you guys are busy so, Summer lets go, I actually had to talk to you about something."

"No! No! stay we can celebrate tomorrow, me and Sandy were going to do something tonight anyway. Stay girls or go out." Kirsten said laughing.

"Yeah, you four hang out together." The parents left and Summer and Marissa went to site on the couch.

"So, you guys hang out a lot this summer?" Seth asked Summer again.

"Yeah, we um we went clubbing, and to the beach oh and I even took Ryan shopping one day." Summer looked over at Ryan and smiled, to everyone but Summer's surprise he smiled back.

"Yeah we had fun."

"So are you too bestest of buds now, or what?" Seth asked his voice had a hint of jealousy to it.

"Hey Seth how was Tahiti I want to hear all about it!" Marissa said sensing that the conversation would get ugly fast.

"Yeah, ok. Well I actually met this really cool girl there..."

Summer looked over at Ryan who she noticed was looking at her. "Hey, I'm hungry I think I'll go get something to eat for us, you guys want any?"

"Hey, I'll help." Ryan said going into the kitchen with her.

"How are you?" she asked smiling at him.

He smiled back, "fine, I was actually just going to ask you the same question."

"I'm fine, me and Cohn are over as for you..." she leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey, I thought we weren't going to do this anymore?" he muttered against her neck.

"We shouldn't but...I think Marissa knows."

"Knows about what?"

"Us." Summer whispered.

"What us?" he said back.

"You know..."

"You mean what happened at that girl's party, you dragged me to? The drunkenness and the whole sleeping together thing." Ryan whispered in her ear, he felt Summer shake her head.

"No, I mean...I think she suspects I like you. Which I don't, I mean, if you don't want me to I won't like you." Summer mumbled against his lips.

Ryan laughed softly. "Thanks for the compliment."

"Hey you guys have the drinks yet?" Seth asked from the living room.

"Yeah! Hold on!" Ryan yelled back glancing at Summer."You ready?"

"Ryan I'm fine, me and Seth have moved on...I like you, we should do what we won't."

"Summer, he's my best friend, and well..."

"We won't tell them right away, jeez, maybe it won't even work maybe we're too different or—" he kissed her fast and she returned it. "Or maybe we'll work and Seth will be best man. Who knows!" Summer returned into the living room caring drinks and looking flushed.

"Man, you guys take forever to get drinks, me and Marissa will go next time." Seth said laughing, Summer joined in too but it sounded high and forced.

Marissa gave her a weird look and Ryan looking like he wanted to laugh at her.

"Wow, Cohn you are so funny, but I just remember I have to go and...wash my face. Bye Coop see you later." Summer hopped up and headed towards the door.

(A/n: So should I count. with the story? I hope you liked it and reviews are loved!)


	2. Party

**A/n:** wow! I didn't think I'd get reviews that fast. But you guys seem to really like this. LolSo wow! the season finale! wow! I almost cried, i also heard a rumor that Summer and Ryan might get together next season that was the good news. Bad news is that Tyalor and Katilin with be regulars ALSO that taylor might hook up with Seth. Ew! sry if you like them anywho sad season finale and here is chapter 2 (it has Marissa don't worry)

**Chapter 2 _Party_**

"So did we decide that we would date or didn't we?" Summer asked to Princess Sparkle who sat on her bed next to her. "I really like him, I know that, but...how would Coop and Cohn take it! They are our best friends. We are sorta dating we kiss like a lot but is that really dating? Or are we just well...in lust. I know Sparkle, I know. He's—"

Knock Knock.

"Come in!" Summer yelled putting Princess Sparkle in her rightful place.

"Hey." Ryan said coming into Summers' room.

"Hi." she said right back sitting up more on her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"Seeing you. You left really fast last night, I just wanted to...who were you talking to?"

Summer blushed. "No one! I was um...so what are you saying?"

"Well, Marissa wants us to go to a party with her tonight, and I was thinking we'd make up an excuse and—"

"who's party?"

"Um I'm not sure it's someone named Samantha—"

"oh my god! She has the best parties we have to go!" Summer got up off her bed and went to Ryan. "Please! I swear you'll have fun."

Ryan looked away from her and thought for a minute. "Fine, but you owe me."

"Just like I owe you for the last 3 parties got it!" Summer said smiling and went back over to her bed and turned on the TV.

"Aren't you going to leave?" she asked glancing at him.

"Why? I have nothing else to do."

"Where's Seth?"

"Seth is hanging out with Marissa."

Summer shot him a weird look. "Why?"

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with the fact me and you hung out all summer I think he feels left out." Ryan shrugged and sat on her bed.

"You can stay here if you want." Summer said smiling at him.

"I think I will." he muttered leaning against her pillows and watched the TV. They were silent awhile until Summer's cell started ringing.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked it up.

"Hey. I was wondering if Ryan told you about the party. Can you come?"

"Yeah, I'd love to come." Summer said looking over at Ryan.

"So, I'll pick you up at you're house? With Ryan? I know he's still there." Marissa said laughing.

"Um yeah I'll have him stay here and I'll call Cohn so you can just come to my house to pick everyone up. "

"Seth over at your house is that a good idea?"

"Marissa its fine, I'll call him."

"No need he's standing right here."

"Where are you?"

"Well I am at the mall with Seth."

Summer laughed going back over to her bed and sitting next to Ryan.

"Why? How's that working for you?"

"Oh well...Seth stop touching my purse! It's fine, really. I have to go. Bye."

"Bye." Summer hung up the phone and sat back on the bed looking at Ryan.

"So Marissa is picking us up here, at sometime... she'll have Cohen I guess with her." Summer shrugged. "You can go downstairs and wait while I go shower."

Summer said standing up. Ryan raised an eyebrow. "I can't stay here? You are always in the pool house while I shower." he muttered.

"So? I need to shower now so leave."

Ryan rolled his eyes and left. Summer smirked at his back then headed towards the bathroom. It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

"Come on!" Marissa yelled beeping the horn for Ryan and Summer to come outside. 

"Man, Marissa! Calm down." Seth yelled when she reached for the horn again. "you've been beeping for like, 10 minutes." Seth sighed heavily as he saw Summer and Ryan walk out of her house laughing.

"I've never seen him so happy." Marissa muttered looking at them.

"Yeah? Me neither." Seth muttered back.

"They are really cute together." Marissa said smiling.

"What?" Seth asked alarmed.

"Hey guys! Sorry we took so long the step-monster was going haywire." Summer laughed a little and got in the back of the car.

"Yeah? How is Sasha? Haven't seen her since she was taken off Ritalin."

"She's fine I guess now addicted to Benydril with all of her allergies acting up."

"It was interesting talking to her."

"Yeah, she took a week off to try and get past her allergies. All she's done is yell at me, and get plastered." Summer rolled her eyes and looked at Ryan. "Sorry you had to see her like that."

"It's fine, my mom can give her a run for you're money."

"Yeah? I'll hold you to that."

"So are we all excited for Samantha's party?" Marissa asked pulling out of the drive way.

"I am! I haven't seen her all summer. She always has really good parties." Summer smiled and took her mirror out to check her make-up.

"You look fine." Ryan said automatically before she could ask how she looked.

"Thank you, but I wasn't going to ask."

a pause as she contemplated her face. "Are you sure Ryan? Cause I think—"

"yes!" he said rolling his eyes and looking out the window.

Marissa looked in the mirror and caught Summer's eye. She then mouthed K-I-S-S-I-N-G. And Summer mouthed shut up back.

"So...should we decide now who isn't drinking?" Seth said as the drove in silence.

"I won't drink!" Summer and Ryan said at the same time.

"Well I was referring to me, and me not drinking but fine I'll get plastered." Seth said glancing back at the two of them. "Why aren't you too drinking? I know why I'm never drinking the last time I got drunk was at Holly's party last year and I told you I named my boat after you and I punched Ryan. Why the memories are so good last year." Seth said sarcastically.

"You were at Holly's party? I don't remember you being...wait yes I do! Oh my god that was so embarrassing! Then there was that fight on the beach." Summer said laughing at the memories. "I was totally wasted at the party."she muttered. "So were you Coop."

"I don't remember the party at all." Marissa muttered concentrating on the road.

"Yeah you don't remember too many parties. Actually the last party I went to I...don't remember most of it." Summer muttered looking out the window.

"Yeah when was the last party you went to?"

"Oh um about what 2 weeks ago?" Summer asked Ryan. She didn't notice that he had tensed up.

"Um yeah I think so."

"You guys went to a party together too?" Seth asked laughing. "What do you guys do all the time together? Are you secretly dating?" Seth laughed not noticing the silence in the car.

"Er...ha ha ha! Cohen you are so funny!" Summer said trying to laugh while looking at Ryan. She pinched his leg and muttered "laugh, come on!"

"Ha ha ha!" he said just as fake.

That earned him a look from both Marissa and Seth. "Man, are you ok? You sound like you're dying back there."

"Oh look we're here let's go!" Summer yelled as the pulled into the driveway. The driveway was lined with cars and people outside in the fountain.

"Here are the keys." Marissa said handing them to Summer.

"Let's go." Seth said sighing as they headed up towards the house.

"Oh my god! Summer Marissa you made it!" a girl with a bathing suit on said. She hugged both of them and kissed them.

"You two look SO good!" she said smiling then she glanced over at the two guys. "And are these you're dates?"

The four friends look at each other not sure what to say.

"You can say that." Summer muttered. "But yea. This is Ryan and Seth."

"Don't you guys go to Harbor?"

"Sure do." Seth said smiling at her.

"That's so cool!" she said then walked away smiling.

"I'm going to go get a drink anyone want?"

"I'll come with you." Seth said looking around.

"So...what do you want to do?" Ryan asked as he lost site of Seth and Marissa.

"I'm not sure." Summer said looking around. "Besides for drinking what is there to do?" she added then looked outside. "We can go down to the beach." she muttered looking at the dark waves.

Ryan shrugged then nodded. "Sure." they were about to head out to the beach when Seth came over to them.

"Hey, Summer, Marissa wants to talk to you about something, she's back by the porch."

Summer nodded and went off towards were she thought Marissa was.

"So, you and Summer?" Seth asked taking a drink. "I remember why I punched you man, because I thought you were into Summer." Seth said taking another drink.

Ryan raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." Seth added finishing his drink off. "I'm going to go get more to drink, you coming?"

Ryan nodded and looked around to see if he could see Summer.

Summer was down by the beach walking around with Marissa.

"I wanted to tell you this last night, but you left so suddenly, that well, I never got a chance." Marissa took a deep breath. "I got a phone call, from—"

"wait before you go on I want to tell you something." Summer said sitting down.

"Yeah?" Marissa asked sitting beside her.

"Well...you know how you were teasing me yesterday about liking Ryan?"

Marissa nodded.

"Well, we are sorta dating and I wanted you to be the first to know."

Marissa gasped and looked at her, then she laughed. "That's funny." she said then laughed some more. "You guys are fine together, just don't break up at least not a messy one I don't want to go through more drama. That's why I am not surrounding myself in Boy drama."

Marissa took a breath. "Actually, Summer I like a girl and she wanted me to tell you, so we could make it really official."

Summer tilted her head and squinted her eyes. "Coop? Are you a lesbian?"

Marissa shrugged. "I'm not sure, all I know is that I like this girl, Alex. That's what I've been doing all summer."

Summer smiled at her.

"Is that ok?" Marissa asked a little worried.

"Of course! Marissa likes a girl. Hmmm do you really like her?"

Marissa nodded smiling.

"Then if you really like her, you should be with her. I mean you are ok about me and Ryan I'm ok about you and Alex." Summer nodded, then got up. "I guess we should go back to the party."

Marissa nodded and they were about to walk back when Summer asked her a question.

"That talk back there, did that turn you on?" Marissa laughed and shook her head.

"One more thing, please don't tell anyone." Marissa added looking at Summer pleadingly.

"I promise I won't tell, and don't tell anyone about me and Ryan." Summer said as they reached the party and were engulfed with music.

"I promise." they looked around and noticed that Ryan and Seth were being flirted with by two bleach blonde girls.

"Hey, bleach heads, move!" Summer yelled over the music to the girls with too short too blonde hair. They glared at her then moved.

Summer went next to Ryan and smiled at him.

"Where'd you too go?" Seth asked.

"Just a little talk." Marissa said looking over at Summer and Ryan.

"Well that's cool, now let's party!" Seth yelled then turned around tripping over two people on the ground. "

You got that right!" Summer yelled stepping over Seth to get to the kitchen.

**(A/n: So I know it wasn't that good but I have a little writers block. Please reviews, I hope you liked it.)**


	3. Tijuana

**A/n:** Wow, the reviews come in like, waves! Wow! I'm glad you guys are liking this story. I kind of spoiled the secret though, in the summary. I'm sorry. But anyways, thank you for the advice and the requests I'm trying to incorporate more lovey-dovey stuff between Summer and Ryan. Truth is I'm not good with touchy stuff. Bad meomories and stuff. So it was disturbing to see my cousinand her new boy friend all over each other. So anyway I'm sorry for the spelling errors, I'm having a little trouble writing so bare with me! Heres chapter 3 hope you like it.

**Chapter 3** _**Tijuana**_

"I'm so excited!" Summer yelled on the phone as she neatly packed everything into her bags.

"I mean I know last year was a total...yeah that, but this year will be awesome because we are both not dating anyone!"

Summer paused as she counted all the things she needed.

"Well except for me and Chino." she said as she bent down to choose shoes.

"I know, I have to tell Seth, but not right now." Summer sighed then rolled her eyes at whatever he friend was saying.

"So how's Alex?" she was quiet while Marissa told her how her girlfriend was.

"Yeah, that's good. You know you could have invited her to come along."

Pause.

"Marissa no one is going to freak out they will accept you for who you are."

Summer stared at her bags wondering what else she should take when she noticed Princess Sparkle on her bedside table and then she noticed her toiletries on her desk. She went over to go get them as she listened to Marissa's latest problem.

"If you like her they won't care!" Summer went back over to her suitcase and shoved her stuff in, then she tried to zip it up.

"I'm sure! Now what time will you be here?"

Pause and Summer nodded. "Ok see you then! And remember Tijuana will be awesome!"

Summer smiled as she hung up the phone and continued trying to zip her bag. "Zip! Zip!" she whined as the zipper just stayed in one spot. She stopped as she felt a sudden wave of nausea pass her system.

She shrugged and just blamed it on the milkshake she had forbreakfast, she was fine, she had to be fine she was going to TJ.

"I'm fine." she muttered finally getting her bag to close. "Thank god you closed!" she said smiling then going over to pack a bag for the car, she hated long car rides.

Then the feeling came back to her and she rushed to the bathroom, feeling worse then she had in a long time. She was still going to TJ even if she was sick, Tijuana was the vacation of the year.

She sighed as the yackking stopped, then the feeling cam back and her head was over the toilet for another 15 minutes. She decided then she wouldn't tell and that she was going to Tijuana, it was probably a 24-hour thing. She lifted her head up and washed her mouth out breathing hard, she was fine she had to be fine. She went back to her room and started packing the car bag, when again she rushed to the bathroom.

It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

"Gold Fish."

"Check"

"Kudos."

"Check"

"Water Bottles."

"Check."

"Ryan."

"Check."

"Seth."

"Check."

Seth went down the checklist he had made up for their rode trip to Tijuana. "

So should we go get the girls?" Seth asked Ryan.

"Yeah there at Marissa's."

"alright then, we better get this show on the road don't want to be late for clubbing in Tijuana! I swear this is going to be better then last year! It has to be, you can't beat suicide attempts." Seth shook his head as he went inside to tell Kirsten and Sandy they were leaving. Ryan followed after him and after a lot of hugging they headed over to Marissa's to pick the two girls up.

"I am so ready for this weekend." Summer said as Ryan and Seth trailed after her with her luggage.

"I am ready to party all night TJ, and drink till I puke!" Marissa said as she took her own stuff and shoved it into the car.

"Bye mom! Caleb!" Marissa yelled as they pulled out of the driveway.

"Marissa wait!" Julie yelled as the car sped down the driveway.

"Bye, see you Sunday!" Marissa yelled again and sighed deeply taking in the fresh air.

"I'm so excited nothing is going to ruin this day." Marissa said smiling.

"We know Coop." Summer said looking at Ryan.

"So, will it start like last year with Summer trying to kill us then us ending in a ditch? Or will it be a better, safer, ride to Mexico?" Seth asked as they drove south.

"I vote for the second! Summer and Seth fighting is not fun!" Marissa said taking her phone out and starting to text.

"Aww does Marissa have a new lover boy." Seth said laughing as he spotted Marissa texting.

"Seth, man, watch the rode." Ryan said as the almost went into the other lane.

"I am!" Seth said."So who is it Marissa? Do we know him? Will Ryan have to beat him up to win your love?" Seth laughed not noticing the tension that had started in the car.

Marissa had stopped texting and Ryan was looking at Summer.

"I am really hungry! Is anyone else, like, really hungry?" Summer asked looking around trying to change the subject. "That's what I get for... skipping breakfast." Summer said laughing, trying to cover the fact she'd gotten sick, and now she was hungry.

"Why didn't you eat?" Ryan asked looking back at her.

"I was going over last minute packing." Summer said defensively getting herself deeper into the lie.

"So you skipped breakfast?" Seth asked.

"Yes, one meal, people, one meal!" Summer yelled.

"You can gain weight that way." Marissa said laughing as she teased Summer.

"Oh! Go back to texting Alex!" Summer yelled grabbing a bag of gold fish.

"I will, thank you, very much!" Marissa said laughing.

"Who's Alex?" Ryan asked curiously.

"Marissa's love slave!" Summer said teasingly forgetting her promise.

"She is not my love slave!" Marissa said laughing till she realized she had said 'she' Seth took a violent turn and almost hit a truck, but instead drove into a ditch.

"She?" he croaked glancing at them.

Ryan turned back to look at them too, "She?" Ryan asked them in the same tone of voice as Seth.

"She." Marissa said looking at them.

"Well good to know it's a little different than last year, Summer didn't run us off the road, Marissa did." Seth muttered as the got out of the car to see the damage.

"Great, we get to go in a truck full of chickens." Summer muttered as they began to unload the car. Her and Ryan on one side with Seth and Marissa on the other side.

"Maybe it'll be camels this year, Summer." Ryan said laughing at the look on her face.

"Camels, Ryan? Camels? They Spit! Ew!" Summer said whining.

Ryan laughed at her and came over to her. "Spitting can't be as bad as your whining." Ryan muttered in her ear.

Summers mouth dropped open and she hit him hard on the arm. "You are so mean! Well you know what I would take spiting over your brooding any day." Summer said smirking at him.

He looked at her not wanting her to know her comment had got to him. "That was low, and I do not brood." Ryan muttered leaning in to her ear.

"Yes, Chino, you do." Summer muttered in his ear.

"Well, you whine." he whispered on her mouth.

"Well I—"

"Hey guys!" Seth said as he came over to their side of the car. Ryan backed up so suddenly he fell on some of Summer's bags and Summer moved back into the car smashing her elbow.

"Ow." she said rubbing her elbow.

"What's going on?" Seth asked looking between the two.

"Nothing!" they said busing themselves with unloading.

"Don't tell me that." Seth said glancing at them both.

"We were, um, Summer..." Ryan said trying to come up with an explanation.

"Ryan you're a really bad liar." Seth said shaking his head at them. "Just tell me what is going on." Seth said crossing his arms looking at them. "Now!" he said Summer and Ryan looked at each other.

When no one said anything and Seth looked like he was about to explode something clicked in his brain. His mouth dropped open and he let out a gasp.

"Oh! Oh! Ryan! Oh!" Seth said backing away from them with his mouth opened and a hand over it. "You and Summer!"

Marissa came around the other side of the vehicle and looked at all of them. "What's going on?" she asked glancing at everyone then she say the look of Seth's face and glanced at Summer and Ryan.

"Wow!" Seth said. "This is not how I envisioned our trip to Tijuana." Seth added looking at Ryan and Summer again.

"you told him?" Marissa asked going next to Summer.

"No, he sorta saw us." Summer muttered looking at Seth.

"Marissa knew?" Seth asked stunned. "Dude, why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd react badly, besides we haven't really made it official or anything. We still had time to tell you."

"Rule 1, tell your best friend your datingtheir ex-girlfriend immediately so you don't have to see them." Seth said going back to the other side of the car.

"Seth, don't be mad. It just sort of happened." Summer said following Seth as Ryan and Marissa stayed on the other side of the car.

"Well, you know what, you could have had the decency to tell me. Marissa knew for god's sake! Why couldn't you tell me when crazy Marissa knew! When ever I asked how your summer was you couldn't have said by the way I'm dating your brother?" Seth asked shaking his head and sitting on the ground.

"We didn't mean to tell you this way, Seth, it just happened." Summer said trying to ignore the comment about Marissa. "Plus, Marissa has moved on, we didn't think she'd care. But you, Seth, you just haven't." Summer took a deep breath seeing that she wasn't getting through to him and stood up. "When your ready to talk, we'll be unloading the rest of the stuff." She muttered and went to the other side of the car with Marissa and Ryan.

"How's he taking it?" Ryan asked.

"Don't pretend you didn't hear every word of it." Summer muttered yanking another bag out of the car.

"Am I really crazy? Do you guys really think that?" Marissa asked looking at them.

"No." Summer muttered not in the mood to talk.

"No, I'm serious. Do you guys refer to me like that when your alone?"

Summer and Ryan glanced at each other but chose not to answer anymore questions.

* * *

"This is our motel?" Summer asked as they walked into the room. It looked almost exactly like the motel they stayed in last time.

"Are we going to start the whining again?" Seth asked in an anger voice.

Since Seth had found out about Summer and Ryan he's hardly spoke to them, and if he did it was to say something mean and degrading.

"No." Summer said softly, feeling sorry for not telling him.

They were all trying to get on his good side so he could get over it and take to someone. She knew she had done something stupid by not telling her EX that she was going out with his brother but...it happened so suddenly and if she was really truthful with herself she was afraid. Afraid of how he would act and if he would brake the two of them up. They set there bags on the floor and Summer held her complaints in.

"I'm going to go get something to eat at the vending machines." Ryan said after the got the rest of the bags inside.

"I'll help." Marissa said not wanting to be in the same room as all the tension.

"So, where should we sleep?" Summer asked as Marissa and Ryan left.

"Doesn't matter, just as long as I don't have to sleep with you." Seth muttered going over to the bed.

"Seth, we're broken up! We aren't together anymore! I have the right to date anyone I want to, and it just so happens I want to date Ryan and he wants to date me! So deal with it!" Summer yelled getting in his face.

Seth looked at her as she seethed with anger.

"I know, that you might still have feelings for me, but please be happy for me and Ryan. We like each other a lot, and if it doesn't work out then...we'll figure it out then." Summer took a deep breath. "Now! I am going to go to bed right now, and you think about what I said. Deal with it, Cohen, or else you are being really stupid over me, not that I don't mind, but you and Ryan are best friends so get over me and him dating and go back to being friends."

Summer shook her head and went over to the couch, pulling it out and getting into bed. "Goodnight!" Summer shrieked just as the door opened.

Seth got into the bed and thought about what she said, then decided what he would do.

"So we got some cheese sticks, anyone—" Marissa stopped talking as she saw the two other people sleeping. "Ok, we'll lets go to bed, I'll sleep on the pull out and you can sleep with Seth."

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her but got in anyway.

After an hour had passed and Summer still lay awake in bed she looked over at Ryan.

"Hey." She whispered as she saw him looking at her.

He smiled at her. "Hey, how are you?"

"Good. I talked to Seth." She said wanting to go over to him.

"Yeah? How did it go?"

Summer tried to shrug. "I think, he's thinking about it." Summer muttered looking over at Marissa who was fast asleep.

"Want to go for a walk?" Ryan asked knowing they weren't going to get any sleep anytime soon.

"Sure." she said getting up and finding some shoes.

They quietly walked out of the room and leaned against the railing that separated the parking lot from the rooms. Summer leaned over to kiss Ryan softly on the lips.

"I've missed you." she muttered as they broke apart.

"Yeah? We've seen each other all day, you know that right?" he said.

"I mean your lips, Chino." She said deepening the kiss and backing up against the wall outside their room.

"Well, in that case, I missed your lips too."

They continued to kiss for a few minutes until they heard a door open a few rooms away and a giggle.

"What time is it?" Summer muttered looking down at the room.

"Around 2."

"I think we should get to bed, we have to finish driving to TJ in the morning." Ryan nodded and they walked back into the room, knowing that he would be able to sleep better.

As the four friends slowly woke up and packed there bags they all reflected on the day before. They thought about the information they found out and the feelings they were trying to deal with. They rode to Tijuana in a quiet car ride and checked into there hotel. Summer took a shower and Marissa decided to go get something to eat in the hotel's restaurant. That left Seth and Ryan in a weird quietness, they didn't have a lot.

"So, I talked to Summer." Seth said as he sat on the bed staring out the window.

"Yeah, I know." Ryan said staring at the bathroom door, where you could hear the shower running.

"She said if I didn't get over this thing you too have...I'll lose you as a friend. Ryan, I don't want to lose you as a friend, you my first friend."

Seth said finally turning to look at Ryan. "I just...need some time to adjust to your and Summer's relationship. It's hard to find out your best friend is dating your ex."

Ryan nodded excepting Seth's answer. He wasn't mad with him, he just needed time to adjust.

"So are we good?" Ryan asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah, I think so." Seth muttered looking at the bathroom door as it opened.

"Hey, you guys ready to explore TJ?" Summer asked oblivious to the talk the two guys had a few minutes before.

"Yeah, let's go." Ryan said getting up.

"You guys go ahead, I'm going to wait for Marissa." Seth said laying down on the bed.

"Ok, we will be back soon, then we can check some clubs out."

Seth nodded and watched as they walked out the door.

"How's he doing?" Summer asked as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

Ryan shrugged. "He'll be fine."

"Good, cause I don't want another TJ Drama."

Ryan laughed and kissed her on the head.

"I'm serious." Summer muttered stepping into the elevator.

"I don't want Seth to try and kill himself, I've lived through that once...and it's not fun."

"I know, babe. Seth isn't the type to try that."

"Good, I'm not sure what I'd do with out him." Summer muttered kissing Ryan on the lips.

"Yeah, me neither." Ryan muttered as they stepped out of the elevator to go and explore Tijuana.

(A/n:Well some parts I think were confusing to understand and I;m sorry about that, I'll work on it.)


	4. School

**A/n:** So who else is excited for the end of school because I am! I can finally update more! except for a fewweek when I will be away in Michigan for camp but whatever.I'm also very excited for the huge things of responses for this thing. I know that some things in this chapter will not be right and I was having a really bad time writing Ryan and Lindsey today sobare with me. Lindsey is intruduced in this chapter and I can't remember where she was from but I think it's Chicago and if it is not then...she is now from Chicago. Okenough talking here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4** _**School**_

Summer breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth. She took another deep breath and groaned, her stomach was killing her. And ever since she'd gotten back from Tijuana she'd been puking her brains out. She took another deep breath and looked around her bathroom.

It was the first day of school and she felt horrible, she blamed it on the cheap motel they had gotten, maybe she had gotten germs from sleeping on that bed. Who knew what people did in those kinds of places? She sat up from her position on the floor and moaned again.

"Summer! Are you up yet? You have to leave in a half hour." Her father's voice yelled through the door.

She sat up slowly and went back to what she was doing before she had gotten sick. She was half way dressed in a short black skirt, and boots. She had to finish the rest of her outfit and try and look healthy and cheerful.

Fat chance, she thought bitterly. She couldn't feel happy and cheerful if her life depended on it. She got her shirt on and started doing her make-up when she heard a car honk and she knew Marissa was there for her. She quickly finished her morning procedure and grabbed her new back pack then ran out the door.

"Hey!" Marissa said smiling when she saw her friend.

Summer smiled back, "hi." Summer slowly slide into the front seat and tried not to puke as the smell of leather hit her.

"We're picking Ryan and Seth up now. Is that ok?"

Summer nodded trying to breath throw her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Marissa asked a little concerned.

Summer nodded again not daring herself to open her mouth. "Great." she whispered.

Marissa shrugged and turned on the radio.

As they drove along with Marissa chatting happily about nothing in particular, Summer thought of all the symptoms that she had so she could try and identify her sickness.

"Hey, guys!" Marissa yelled honking the horn.

Summer jumped slightly as she came out of her thoughts. The boys hurried outside and slide into the back seat.

"I'm so ready for Junior year!" Seth yelled putting his hands together and rubbing them. "I am going to find some hot chicks and we are all going to triple date. Maybe you, and Alex can do some kissing for us." Seth said pointing to Marissa who rolled her eyes at him but was smiling anyway.

"You wish!"

"Maybe we can do something tonight, I mean, we should celebrate going back to school and all." Seth said.

"Maybe...well actually yeah that would be fun. Alex has a really cool band playing at the club tonight." Marissa said watching the road.

"Ok, then it's settled we are going out tonight to the Bait Shop." Seth looked at Ryan and Summer. "Man, Summer you look like hell."

Summer lifted her head off the window and glared at Seth. "I do not."

"Are you feeling ok?" Ryan asked looking at her.

She nodded, "fine, fine. I just didn't sleep real well." She shrugged it off and looked out the window as Seth was talking about the latest comic book that had come out.

They drove into the parking lot once they got there and all told each other what their schedules were.

"I have English first." Seth said.

"Chemistry." Ryan said.

"Oh me too!" Summer said smiling a real smile for the first time that day.

He smiled right back at her. "I have Rickter, Honors."

Ryan's smile dropped, "oh I have Lee, Advance."

Summer's smile dropped at that too.

"I have Rickter." Marissa said jumping in hoping to make her friend feel better.

"Great! Let's go." Summer said smiling again as they headed off to first period.

"Man, your taking advance?" Seth asked looking at him amazed.

Ryan nodded watching as the two girl went off to 1st period together. "Come on. Let's go to class." Ryan muttered as they left.

A few minutes later Ryan and Seth split up to go their separate ways. Ryan headed to the science wing and Seth to the English. As Ryan walked into his first period Chemistry room and looked around for some empty seats, he felt awkward. He knew he was smart enough to take an advance class, its just he never did. Now he was taking advance science and Math classes, because his guidance councilor recommended it. To become an architect he had to take these kinds of classes, so he promised himself he'd do good.

He found an empty seat by a girl with long reddish hair and a friendly face. He walked over to the seat and squeezed into it, accidently hitting her on the head with his bag. He smiled a small smile over at her and apologized.

"It's fine, I'm Lindsey." she said shyly.

He nodded his head, then realized he should probably say his name. "Ryan." he said then looked at the teachers desk noticing he was about to start.

All through class Ryan noticed Lindsey glancing at him, and when they got there chemistry partners he was surprised at the smile on her face when she found out it was him.

"I'm glad we already met so we don't have to go through all the awkward meeting things." she babbled.

He nodded tryingto act polite, wondering how Summer's day was going, and who her chemistry partner was. He hoped it wasn't a guy. The teacher handed out the first assignment and they got to work, until the bell rang.

"So, should we meet somewhere to finish it up?" Lindsey asked as they started to pack their stuff up.

"Aren't we almost done?" he asked glancing at her.

"Uh, yeah just a couple more things we have to do."

"Fine, I'll do it during my study hall."

"Are you sure? Maybe we could do something tonight, you know so we can work on it together?"

Ryan shook his head getting ready to head out the door. "I can't, I'm going to a club."

"Oh!" she said looking down embarrassed, then handed him there paper. "Ok, then here you can finish it, I'll finish the next one."

Ryan nodded taking it then hurrying to his foreign language. He was surprised to see Summer sitting in it, along with Marissa, and Seth.

"Hey. Man, we all have French III 2nd period!" Seth all but yelled as Ryan walked in.

Ryan was happy Seth was doing better with him and Summer hooking up but sometimes Ryan really worried about his friend. He wasn't always very...stable. But Ryan was confident Seth would end up with some other girl before the end of the month, Seth always had a girl problem going on. When Ryan first met Seth, and admitted he didn't have any friends, it was a surprise when Anna and Summer got in a fight over him. Only one time did two girls fight over Ryan, but it seemed it always happened to Seth. Ryan went to sit next to Seth who sat behind Marissa.

"How was Chem?" Summer asked smiling at him from her seat next to Marissa.

Ryan nodded, "interesting, I met someone..." he trailed off as he noticed the teacher was starting to speak.

After getting a pound worth of hand outs and the bell rang, they all headed to different 3rd period classes. Summer had her elective and so did Marissa, but they had different electives. Seth to his chemistry class, and Ryan to his advance math class.

Seth and Ryan finally met up again for there electives and went to lunch together. As they were in the lunch line Ryan noticed Marissa sitting alone, after they got there food they headed over to her.

"Hey, where's Summer?" Ryan asked looking at the empty seat beside Marissa.

Marissa sighed then gestured to the bathroom's. "she rushed off there a couple of minutes ago, after smelling the cafeteria food." She shrugged as they saw Summer come out of the bathroom's and slowly walk back over to them.

"I hope she's ok." Seth said sitting down and biting into his burger.

Ryan sat down too and looked up at his girlfriend.

She sat down in her vacated seat and looked over at his questioning look.

"You ok?" he asked. "

She nodded smiling at him, "fine, fine." she muttered then glanced over at something behind him. "Can we help you?" she asked.

Ryan and Seth turned around to look at whatever she was looking at.

It was Lindsey.

"Hi, um, I don't really recognize anyone else, and I thought that since we were lab partners and...Can I sit with you guys?" she babbled.

Summer raised an eyebrow, and Marissa shrugged when Ryan looked at them with the question written on his face.

"Sure." he muttered, "pullup aseat."

She smiled grateful then through her lunch down between Summer and Ryan. "Thank you so much, I don't feel like being labeled as a complete loser just yet."

"So, where'd you move from?" Marissa asked taking a bit of her food.

"Um Chicago." Lindsey muttered ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Oh, Chicago." Marissa said smiling at her. "I'm Marissa, and that's Summer. Oh and next to Ryan is Seth." Marissa said.

Lindsey smiled at her, "it's nice to meet all of you."

"Yeah, it's weird to have someone new at our table. So Lindsey why'd you move here?" Seth asked leaning across Ryan to talk to her.

Ryan rolled his eyes and caught Summer's eye, she smiled back at him.

"Oh well, I live with my mom and I heard this school was very—"

"yeah...hm, very interesting. So tell us do you have a boyfriend."

At the question Summer flat out laughed. "I'm sorry, Cohen just has this problem with scaring off people." she said to Lindsey then laughed again.

"Well, Summer you have the potential to scare people off too, with those rage black outs."

Summer glared at him then checked her watch. "We should get going, the bell is going to ring soon, and we don't want to be late to study hall." Summer said getting up and dumping her half eaten lunch.

"Yeah, let's go."

"You guys have study hall now?" Seth asked smiling. "Us too!" he added then followed behind them.

Ryan hurried to catch up as he threw away his lunch. He called behind him a goodbye to Lindsey and finally caught up with the other three.

* * *

As they finished their day off, and Marissa dropped them off at their separate houses Marissa finally got a spare moment to talk to Summer.

"So, Sum, how was your first day at school?" Marissa asked as she went through Summer's closet to find something to wear.

Summer shrugged as she sat on her bed getting the homework the teachers had given to them done. "It was ok. Same people, same teachers. Except that new girl Linda or whatever." Summer said looking at Marissa.

Marissa smirked at her, "looks like someone is jealous."

Summer shot her a nasty look. "I'm not jealous, they're just lab partners. I have you for my lab partner that doesn't mean we are going to go and french now."

"Right, for starters I have a girlfriend, and you a boyfriend."

"Who has an annoyingly shy lab partner. Did you see the way she was all over him? How vile is that! I hate co-ed classes."

"As I remember last year, you loved them."

Summer smiled at that. "Yeah, I did like all the guys. But this year I am taken, and no one is after me." Summer sighed then went back to her french.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Marissa asked changing the subject. "I can't wait to see Alex, I feel like it's been forever."

"I can't wait to meet her!" Summer said smiling then going over to her closet and picking an outfit to wear out.

As they started getting dressed for their night out, Summer noticed something. When she started to zip her pants they wouldn't close all the way. She could only zip them up half way.

"What the hell?" Summer shrieked as she took the jeans off and looked at the size.

Size 2 jeans, what was the problem.

"What's the matter?" Marissa asked from the bathroom.

"I-I Marissa, these pants don't fit." Summer whimpered.

Marissa came out and looked at the size. "I don't get it, you're a size 2." Marissa examined the jeans again then shrugged. "Maybe you gained a little weight."

Summer looked appalled at the idea. "No! I just bought these pants!"

"Well I don't know what else to tell you, so there a little small get some new pants."

Summer tried to get them on again, she tried every way she could think of to get them on, but they wouldn't zip. Summer whimpered then finally decided to get another pair of pants out. Those pants were a little tighter then normal but fight neither the less. After they were changed and ready to go they headed to the Bait shop to meet the boys.

Summer tried to ignore the whole pants episode while they drove, but all she could think about were the pants not fitting. She shook her hair out and checked her make up as they stepped out of the car, she was fine, so the pants were a little small, she wasn't sure why she was getting so emotional about it. "I'm fine." she whispered then stepped out of the car, as they were there.

"Hey." she said as the boys came over to her. Summer leaned up to kiss her boyfriend, trying to ignore Seth. Marissa getting the message dragged Seth away to go look at the band.

"Hey." he whispered in her ear, as they headed into the club. "You, look nice."

Summer smiled up at him, choosing not to tell him about the pants not fitting. "Thanks, you don't look half bad either."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and they walked around the club looking for a nice place to look at the band.

"Hey, tomorrow night is the back to school carnival. Would you like to go with me?" she asked as the band set up.

"Sure, but no Ferris wheels."

She nodded kissing him again. "I feel like we haven't had a moment to ourselves all day." she whispered.

He nodded looking down at her, "how was your day?"

She shrugged, "fine I guess. Nothing to interesting happened no fights or break ups. It was kind of nice."

He laughed. "You obviously don't have Seth in many of your classes."

She shrugged. "He's in more then you are."

"I didn't organize the schedules."

"So? I need to blame some one."

"Blame the faculty."

"So whats this Lindsey person like?" she asked a few minutes later.

Ryan shrugged, "she's...my lab partner not to interesting. I guess she's fine."

They went quiet as the band began to play and Seth, Marissa and a blonde came over to them.

"I'm Alex." she yelled over the music.

Summer smiled at her, "Summer."

"I've heard a lot about you!"

"You too!"

"Ryan!" Ryan yelled.

Alex nodded. "Nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy the band!" she went back to work as Marissa gazed after her.

"She's really nice." she yelled to Seth, Summer, and Ryan.

They nodded pretending that they heard her. They stayed till the end of the concert then headed home. It was around 1 when Summer finally got home and rushed to the bathroom.

She groaned, all day she had been sick, when was this ever going to stop. She sat on her cold floor and pondered of what could be going on with her body. She thought of all the symptoms. Nausea, boobs hurt, tired, she had cramps, and the smells around her were horrible. She had read about those symptoms some where else before but where...she realized then that she hadn't gotten her period in a matter of months.

Her blood ran cold when she realized that all the symptoms lead up to one thing.

(A/n: well? I know it was a little OOC but...please review.)


	5. Fight

**A/n:** well who else is happy for it to be summer! I totally am, so it's a little weird writing a story that is taking place at the beginning of the year. LoL. ANyway I want to thank all 30 of you for the reviews! I had such a hard time writing this chapter, I'm not sure why...maybe because of my aching leg after falling off my bike and bleeding everywhere. But whatever that's just a guest. I think after falling off my ike I had a little brain trama too because I can't rememver how to spell stuff. so I want to say sry for the spelling errors! So this Author's note is long enough here is chapter 5.

**Chapter 5** _**Fight**_

Summer paced her bathroom it was four in the morning. She was waiting to see if the stick would turn blue. She tried to sleep after her realization, but she just ended up getting out of bed and going to a 24 hour drug store to buy a pregnancy test. She took a deep breath as the timer went off.

She went over to the test and picked it up cautiously, then gasped as she saw it was blue.

Blue meant she was pregnant.

Pregnant meant she would have to tell Ryan.

Telling Ryan would ruin his life.

Ruining his life when they had just started dating was something she didn't really want to do at the moment.

She really liked him and being pregnant was probably going to ruin all of it. She let out a shaky sigh and held back a sob. She was pregnant. There was a little baby living inside her. She couldn't even remember when she had, had sex. She dropped the stick and put her head into her hands. What was she going to do? How was her dad going to take it? How was Ryan going to take it?

It felt like they had only just started letting everyone know they were dating. Now they were going to think she was a slut or something letting him have his way with her only about 2 weeks into the relationship.

She sighed again daring her self to cry, she couldn't cry it was too early to break down. All the shock of her being pregnant hadn't even settled in yet. There were so many other things going through her head, like who's baby it was.

She got up off the toilet seat and went over to her phone. Maybe her doctor would be around at 4 in the morning, so she could make an appointment.

"You have reached Doctor Stein's office please leave your name number and time so we can get back to you to make an appointment. We will get back to you as soon as possible."

Summer hung up the phone and sighed. She would just have to call them back as soon as it opened. She glanced at her alarm clock it read 4:45 am.

She got back into bed, what else was she suppose to do?

She stared at her ceiling until her alarm clock rang, she had hardly slept a wink that night, how was she suppose to go to school? How was she suppose to tell Ryan, assuming it was his. What if it was Seth's? But it couldn't be Seth's the last time they had, had sex was around Valentine's day, she would have noticed if she had a huge basketball stomach. She was assuming it was Ryan's but the last time they had done it was...early June. Early June, she and Seth weren't even broken up. Summer rolled over and stared at the wall.

She had to get up and go to school.

* * *

Summer went through the day only thinking of the fact that when she left school later she had a doctors appointment. She had made a appointment during lunch. As she sat down after she made her appointment during lunch she noticed Lindsey was again sitting with them, couldn't she make any friends of her own. What was more was she was telling them about some stupid book she had read and Ryan actually looked interested.

She didn't say anything during the rest of the day even when Marissa was complaining about Lindsey and her working on a project together. She ditched the gang after school and headed to her doctors appointment, she went into the waiting room and signed herself in.

Then just as she was about to sit down a nurse came out and called her name.

"Miss Roberts what can I do for you today?" Dr Stein asked her.

"Um...is this going to be private?"

Dr Stein looked at her with his eyebrows raised. "Yes, if you want me to not tell your father about it, I won't. It can be private, now why did you come see me?"

"I-I-I think I'm...I think I'm pregnant." Summer muttered staring at the ground.

"Hmm...why do you think this Summer?"

"Well lately I've been feeling awful, I've been puking and I'm tired and sore...I haven't really felt myself lately."

Dr Stein nodded. "Well ok, we will run some tests and I will ask you some questions, Miss Roberts. Is that ok?"

Summer nodded.

"When was the last time you had sex?"

Summer paused, "early June I think."

Dr Stein nodded writing it down. "When did you start feeling this way?"

"I'm not sure maybe sometime around last week. But I've been feeling tired for awhile."

The doctor nodded, "well ok. If you are pregnant what will you do? You are very young Miss Roberts."

"I'm not sure I think I have to talk to my boyfriend."

"Well ok, Miss Roberts, I will run a few tests and then I will call you with the results. If you are pregnant we will make another appointment, if not then you will go on as usual."

They went into another room to start taking tests and a half hour later Summer left.

She was nervous to hear her results, what was she going to do if she was pregnant? Should she talk to Ryan about this? She decided to not talk to him about it, no use to worry him. She walked to her car and left the parking lot and headed over to Marissa's.

She didn't feel like going home alone right now, everything was starting to really pile up on her. She parked her car in Marissa's drive way and got out. Maybe she'd tell Marissa, then she could discuss it with some other then worry about it.

She knocked on the door and Julie came to the door. Julie let her in and Summer walked up to Marissa's room without saying much to Julie besides for hi.

"Marissa I have to talk...Lindsey what are you doing here?" Summer asked looking at the other girl.

Marissa shrugged her shoulders and gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well me and Marissa are working on a project together. I'm really excited to be working with her, I hear she's really smart."

Summer snorted then caught herself as she saw Marissa and Lindsey's looks. "Sorry, I'm not feeling so good."

"Are you ok?" Lindsey asked.

Summer shrugged, "call me when your done I have to talk to you about something...important."

Marissa nodded, "I will."

Summer nodded and was about to walk out of the door when she heard her name, "Summer! Wait! I want to hear your opinion on something."

Summer turned back and went into the room with a raised eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, you guys really know Ryan well, right?"

Marissa and Summer looked at each other then nodded.

"Yeah...why?"

Lindsey looked down and blushed. "Well, I kind of...like him...a lot."

Summer raised her eyebrows even more. "Huh."

Marissa looked back and forth between the two. She momentarily wondered how stupid Lindsey was, had she notseen the look on Summer's face. Summer looked like she was either going to jump on Lindsey or puke.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going on a date with him. I know it might be weird and all you know with us being lab partners but...I don't think he's dating anyone." Lindsey looked at the two other girls. "So I was wondering if he'd go for me?"

Summer snorted again and she could feel a rage black out coming. She bit her lip and looked towards Marissa to help her out.

"Um...Lindsey I don't think that's such a—"

"No! Lindsey I think you should totally ask him out, he's not taken. Now if you'd excuse me I don't feel well. Marissa call me later."

Marissa watched Summer walk out of her room with a worried expression. "I'll be right back."

Lindsey nodded watching the other girl leave.

"Summer, what the hell?" Marissa asked as she caught up with the shorter girl.

She was surprised to find her crying. "I can't take it anymore! All this is driving me insane! Her with him and this thing with me!" Summer sobbed, she hadn't felt much emotion besides for shock since her realization this morning.

Now everything was starting to settle in, her shock was gone and was replaced by utter terror and loneliness. What was she suppose to do? It just all built up and came out in waves of tears.

"Summer, what is going on?"

"I can't take this right now, I-I have to go. Call me later." Summer drove off with tears still in her eyes leaving a baffled Marissa.

* * *

Summer stayed in bed the rest of the week, she knew her father wouldn't care that much, he was away at a doctors convention and her step mother was too drugged to care.

She did notice none of her friends came over to see what the hell was the matter with her. Summer was slowly adjusting to the fact she was pregnant, the real shock of her being a mother hadn't come in yet.

She stayed in her bed most of the day only eating crackers, since that was the only thing she could handle to eat and making her way to the bathroom. Her morning sickness had gotten much worse, which led her to the conclusion that she was most definitely pregnant or just very ill. She also knew she was pregnant by the soreness and the fact her clothes were getting smaller on her. She knew she'd have to get maternity clothes soon. She didn't have to hear a call from her doctor to know she was pregnant, she just wanted to know how many months along she was so she could figure the father out.

But a small hope was still wishing she wasn't pregnant, when she found out for sure she knew she'd have to tell her father, Ryan, Marissa and everyone else in Newport. She wasn't looking forward to telling anyone anything, all she felt like doing was sitting there in bed for the rest of her life.

She looked up from her Valley Marathon as she heard a knock on her door.She tried to ignore it and turn her attention back to the tv but she couldn't.

"Summer! I'm coming in."

She looked over at the door surprised to hear her fathers voice. Was it already time for him to come home? "Come in, daddy."

Dr Roberts walked into the room and looked at her.

She knew how she looked, she hadn't showered in awhile and barely left her room.

"Summer, when was the last time you left this room?"

Summer shrugged shutting the TV off. "I'm not sure."

"Why aren't you in school? Its Friday at 1 in the afternoon."

Summer shrugged again. "I haven't been feeling well, I've been vomiting."

Dr Roberts winced looking at his daughter. "Summer, I think we should talk."

"Ok."

"I just got a very interesting call from Dr Stein."

Summer nodded.

"He says that you need to make an appointment with him because...Summer your pregnant. Did you know that?"

Summer looked down. She knew what she had to do, so it was true, she was definitely pregnant. Now it was time for part 2, tell everyone, and she supposed she might as well start with her father. "I know."

Dr Roberts got up from the bed and started walking around the room. "Who's...Summer...who's is it?"

"Ryan's."

Dr Robert's head whipped up to look at her. "Ryan's? Who's Ryan?"

"My boyfriend."

"What happened to that weird kid...Seth?"

Summer laughed. "We broke up this summer."

"I haven't even met this kid that has knocked my daughter up?" Dr Robert's voice was starting to get louder.

"You've met him, he's been to some parties, you've seen him there."

"I don't remember meeting him."

"Daddy, it's the boy that was taken in by the Cohens."

"The kid from Chino? A guy from Chino got you pregnant? Summer he will have nothing to do with this baby! You will not see him again! In fact it's not even his baby. Actually you won't have a baby, I am going to go make an appointment for an abortion right now."

"Daddy! You can't! I like Ryan, and I want this baby...I think."

"Summer your 16! You don't know what you want! We will get rid of this baby and you won't see this Ryan kid ever again."

"Daddy that's not fair." By this time Summer was out of bed with a robe wrapped around her she was dangerously close to crying.

"Fair? Fair Summer! You want to talk about fair? I'll give you not fair! You will take care of this baby all by yourself if you won't get ride of it! I want you out of this house right now Summer, if you decide to keep it! If you decide to keep dating this Ryan you are out of this house!"

"Daddy! You can't do that I'm your daughter!" Summer wailed looking at him.

"Summer just...get out! Now!"

"But daddy!"

"You said you wanted to keep this baby and stay with this Ryan so get out!"

"Wait I want to think!"

"Get out Summer!"

"But–"

"OUT!"

Summer ran from her room and down to the garage were her car was. She got into the car and drove to the only place she could think of Marissa's, she'd usually go to Ryan's but...she couldn't tell him not yet. Not until she was more together.

She drove there quickly and without knocking ran up to Marissa's room. She opened her friends door and wasn't surprised to find it empty. After all it was in the middle of the afternoon on a Friday, but a part of her was surprised Marissa would actually go to school on a Friday. Summer slowly went over to her friends bed and sat down waiting for Marissa to come home, thinking about what she was going to do next.

(A/n: how was it? I know it was a little dramatic, and I haven't really watched the new eppis except for the season finale so I don't exactly know how SUmmers dad would take the news, so I'm sorry for the OOCness of it. Also this will probably be my last post before I head off to sleep away camp. I will be back soon though! don't worry. Lol.I hope you liked the chapter and please review)


	6. Misunderstanding

**A/n: **I'm back! yeahs. LoL. j/k. So i'm back from camp, and with me I bring a new chapter! Camp was very fun and I'm having a hard time getting over it so you guys will have to bare with me. My spelling sucks REALLY BAD even with spell check, and nothing really makes sense. Mostly from missing people and not sleeping very much. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter, it's probably a little confusing but...whatever.

**Chapter 6**_ Misunderstanding_

"Hey! Marissa wait up!" a voice yelled behind Marissa as she walked along the school hallways to her next class.

She turned around and wasn't surprised to see Amelia Waters. Amelia was a follower, she regularly followed her and Summer. Amelia had a couple of classes with Marissa. Since Summer hadn't been there all week she had, had to be partners with Amelia. It was the worst 45 minutes of her life, everyday since Summer hadn't been there. She wondered not for the first time that week where her friend was.

When she had went over to drop Summer's homework off at her house Summer's step-mother had yelled at her for coming over since Summer was being incredibly moody and wouldn't leave her room. Marissa thought it was wise to leave her alone for a week then this weekend go over to see if she was ok. Marissa smiled a strained smile at Amelia and stopped. "

Hi, Amelia." Marissa said starting to walk again as she saw Amelia had caught up with her.

"Hi, so I was wondering where Summer was, she hasn't been here all week. I was starting to get worried."

Marissa shrugged not wanting to reveal what was going on with Summer. But in truth Marissa wasn't so sure herself. At first she thought it was because of Lindsey, but then she waved that idea away. Summer could ruin Lindsey with a few words and a flick of the wrist, it was something else. "She has the flu." Marissa said saying the first thing that popped into her head.

Amelia nodded, "So I heard that weird new girl asked Ryan out. How does that make you feel?"

Marissa almost laughed at the question then she remembered no one but Summer...and Seth...and Ryan knew she was gay. "Er fine."

"Well, you must be so glad Ryan said no. I mean she had asked him out right in front of you. Some people have like no manors."

Marissa nodded as they got into the classroom. The day after her, Lindsey, and Summer had talked, Lindsey had asked Ryan out at lunch.

It was a good thing Summer had been MIA all week or else she would have gotten in a fight. But it was very strange the whole thing. Thinking back to when Lindsey asked Ryan out, Marissa wondered why she had still asked him when Marissa told her not to.

"Hey." Lindsey had said just like she did everyday as she sat down by him. He 'smiled' and went back to talking to Seth about some idea for a comic book.

"Hi Marissa." she had said.

Marissa nodded and went back to her magazine, when Summer wasn't there she usually didn't talk much.

"So Ryan, what are you doing this weekend?" Lindsey had said right in the middle of Seth's and Ryan's conversation.

He had looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well, I'm going to go see if Summer is alright." he said looking at her strangely.

"Yeah, where is she today? Is she ok?" Seth asked joining into the conversation about Summer.

Marissa nodded, "I think so. She called me to tell me she wasn't feeling good and to skip coming to pick her up."

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling ok last night either, you know when we talked." Lindsey had said as if she was part of the group.

Marissa had looked at her strangely and shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"You talked to her last night? What was wrong with her?" Ryan had asked. "

Well, she said she was tired and just wasn't feeling good. Then I guess since she was so sick she gave me bad advice." Lindsey said laughing.

Everyone looked at her.

"She told me to ask you out."

The whole table went silent as they looked at her.

"She told me you weren't dating anyone, I said I sorta liked you, she said I should go for it. So Ryan will you go out with me?" Lindsey asked desperation seeping into her voice.

Ryan shook his head. "Why would she tell you that?"

"Why not?" Lindsey asked her voice filled with sadness and almost cracking.

"Because I have a girlfriend."

"Summer didn't tell me about her."

"Summer IS my girlfriend." Ryan said getting up and going over to the garbage.

"What? Why would she tell me to ask you out then?" Lindsey asked tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know." he had said then walked off.

Marissa still couldn't get the look on Ryan's face out of his head. She guessed that Summer wanted to get Lindsey back, so she embarrassed her, in front of her crush.

Marissa knew Ryan was pissed at his girlfriend so she guessed that was the reason why he didn't go visit her. Marissa looked back at Amelia who she noticed had been talking the whole time she was thinking about that day at lunch a couple of days ago.

"Hmm really well, I have to go. See you later." Marissa said having no idea what Amelia had been babbling about.

Marissa decided to skip the rest of the day and go home early, it was after all a Friday. She walked into her house and up the stairs to her room when she was surprised to see a lump sleeping on her bed. She was surprised to see it was Summer, Summer was sleeping in her bed.

How weird.

"Summer?" she asked shaking the smaller girl.

Summer opened her eyes and rubbed them. She looked around Marissa's room and shook her head. Then out of the blue she started to cry.

"Summer? What the hell happened? Where have you been for the whole week?"

Summer sobbed and barley muttered the answer. "He got mad at me!" She sobbed.

Marissa got a confused look on her face. "What?"

"I told him and he got mad at me! It wasn't my fault! He just came into my room asking all these questions and I told him! He was suppose to take it well! He yelled at me so much! I mean he will be the...Marissa!" Summer sobbed hugging her friend.

Marissa asked what she was talking about in a confused voice again.

"I'm pregnant!" Summer said trying to wipe the tears away. "And he totally freaked out! So what if...Marissa! What am I going to do?"

Marissa stared at Summer as she got up and headed towards her bathroom, to washing her face off. Marissa yelled from her place on the bed, "Ryan Freaked out and yelled at you?" she asked. She felt like she couldn't breath. Summer was pregnant with Ryan's kid? How was everyone going to take it? What was everyone going to do? How was Summer's dad going to take it? Who would be the godmother?

Summer couldn't really hear what her friend asked her about so she just agreed. What ever she said Summer usually agreed with. What made this time any different? Summer came out of the bathroom a little more composed and was surprised to find no one in there. Where did Marissa go? And what was the question she asked?

* * *

Marissa drove over to the Cohens to find Ryan. By this time school had already let out. She went through the house and into the pool house to find Ryan.

She was going to talk to him!

He freaked out!

And yelled at her!

It was as much her fault as was hers.

"Ryan!" she yelled as she came into the Pool House.

He came out of the bathroom just in time for Marissa to smack him.

"How dare you!" She yelled at him. Her hand really stung and Ryan looked very confused about what was going on.

"What—"

"I know this is a big step but you can work through it together, don't just yell at her! I mean, it's both your faults she's pregnant!" Marissa yelled.

There was a ringing silence as the p-word left her mouth.

Ryan looked at her with huge eyes, trying to understand what she was saying. "What?" he asked quietly.

"Summer's pregnant." she said more quieter, it seemed to dawn on her that he had no idea what she was talking about. "You knew didn't you?" she asked.

"No." he said sighing. "When did she find out?"

Marissa shrugged, she realized she over reacted for no reason. Ryan didn't know...so who was Summer talking about? "Oh God! I told you! Summer is going to kill me!" Marissa said thinking about her friend. "Oh God! She was talking about her dad!" Marissa yelled.

"What?" Ryan asked sitting on his bed.

"She and her dad got in a fight I guess and then...sorry I thought she was talking about you." Marissa said sitting next to him.

They were silent for awhile until Seth came into the Pool house and found them sitting like that, staring at the wall.

"Ok...what's up?" Seth asked looking back and forth between the two people.

"Summer's pregnant." Ryan blurted out staring at the wall.

"What!" Seth yelled sitting down next to them.

"Yeah, that's what I said, after Marissa hit me."

"I didn't mean to." Marissa grumbled.

"I should go talk to her." Ryan mumbled. He had barely said anything to her for a week. He was mad at her for having Lindsey ask him out, but this was so much bigger. He felt bad and he really wanted to see her to talk to her, about everything.

"Yeah, I should too." Marissa nodded.

Just then the door opened to reveal the one and only Summer. "Hey." she said smiling at them. They all looked back at her with wide-eyed expressions.

"What's the matter?" she asked looking around at them.

"Your pregnant." Seth said.

Summer's smile slowly fell off her face. "Um...yeah..." she gave them sheepish look, and then her eyes rested on Ryan. "Ryan, I'm pregnant!" she said with false cheer. "And I need a place to stay, daddy kicked me out."

(A/n: how was it? I hope it made sense and wasn't TOO confusing. Review please. I hope people are still reading it. LoL. seriously I do.)


	7. Ok

**A/n**: Thank you! For all the reviews! Its very cool! So in this chapter its kinda mushy-gushy at one part, and pretty cliche. It'll get better (I hope) also Summer sounds really jealous, and I'm kinda at the moment so...that'll get better too! I hope you like it. And I'm pretty sure they're really out of character, so sry.

**Chapter 7** **_Ok?_**

Ryan stared at Summer, he couldn't stop. All he could think about was that there was a little baby living in her stomach. In truth the thought was freaking him out. And now she wanted to stay with him? This was too much!

Way too much!

"Um, what?" he asked quietly.

"Well, daddy found out, and he got mad then we yelled and he told me to get out...I'm pretty sure for good."

Ryan nodded trying to take in what she was saying. "How are you pregnant? We haven't done anything since..." he trailed off as he looked at Marissa and Seth.

Seth looked back and forth between Summer and Ryan, and Marissa raised her eyebrows. "Since when?" he asked suspiciously.

Ryan tried to look innocent and shrug.

Seth looked at him a little longer then let it go, if Ryan didn't want to tell him yet, he'd wait.

"So, Summer, your pregnant. This will be interesting." Seth said not fully taking it in yet.

Summer nodded, "yeah."

There was silence as they all thought about the latest drama.

"So, does anyone else know?" Ryan asked after a little while.

Summer shook her head, "I don't think so."

"What are we going to do?" Marissa asked quietly.

Summer shrugged looking at Ryan. "What are we going to do?" Summer asked him.

It was his turn to shrug. He didn't know, he wasn't that old, only 17. "Well, I guess, tonight you can stay here, I mean, we do have the whole weekend to figure it out." Ryan said trying to think.

"That, works. Well, I guess my plans with Alex are ruined tonight. What should we do?" Marissa asked looking at them.

"No! Marissa you should go out with Alex, I'm fine, I'll um just hang out here. Or better yet, I'll go find somewhere to stay. I mean, I don't want to ruin anyone's weekend, so—"

"No! You have to stay here, where else will you go?" Ryan asked looking at her.

She merely shrugged and looked at the floor.

"Ok here, Marissa you can go out with your girlfriend, and I'll cancel with Lindsey." Ryan said sighing.

At Lindsey's name Summer's head shot up. "What?" she asked looking at him with disbelief.

Seth sensed something was wrong and tried to calm her down. "Me, Lindsey, and Ryan were going to group hang. Ryan felt bad after he said no to her, so we group hung. Marissa was going to meet us with Alex at the Kick-off Carnival. That's where we were going to group hang."

Summer looked at Ryan who was avoiding her gaze. "Oh." she said, "well, um I'll go. You guess all have plans except me, so I'll go." Summer said heading towards the door.

"Summer!" Ryan yelled as she left the Pool House.

She turned around as he grabbed her arm and dragged her to the side of the pool. "You don't have anywhere else to go, you have to stay here." Ryan said looking into her eyes.

She shrugged and looked into the water, "I'll be fine."

"No you won't." he said still holding her arms.

"Ryan, you had plans tonight, go to the kick-off carnival with Lindsey, I don't care." she said harshly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "you do care. What happened to what you said to her? About her asking me out? I know you told her to." he said quietly.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry I was pissed, and I had just gotten back from the doctor."

He tensed up. "What did he say?"

"Well, I have to make an appointment with him."

Ryan nodded, "I'll go with you."

"Ryan, you don't have to, I don't want you to feel like—."

"I want to, I mean, my dad wasn't there for me so...I want to be there for this one."

They were silent looking at each other for a few minutes.

"You mean it?"

He shrugged giving her a half smile. "Lets talk about it later."

She nodded. "What should we do now? I mean, I think Lindsey will be there soon." Summer muttered looking down at his lips.

"Come with us to the kick-off carnival, to get your mind off of it."

She smiled at the thought and nodded, "sure, I'll come, but don't ignore me." She whispered just as she was about to kiss him, he kissed her back and before either of them knew it Lindsey was saying 'hello' really loudly.

They looked up at her with confusion and she smiled back at Ryan. Summer smiled at Lindsey and she fake smiled back.

"So, Summer, where have you been all week? We were starting to get worried." Lindsey said glancing at Ryan, who had his arm around Summer's waist.

"Well I've been sick all week, I'm sorry I made you guys worried. But if you were so worried then why didn't you come over." Summer said smiling a sugar sweet smile.

Lindsey looked at her not being able to answer before Ryan cut her off.

"Lindsey, Summer is going to come with us to the carnival." Ryan said looking at her.

Lindsey looked at Ryan then back at Summer and then she tried to smile. "Cool, we are all going to hang out, I can't wait. So are we leaving right now?" Lindsey said.

Ryan nodded then turned to Summer.

"I'll be fine, honest." Summer said as if she was reading his mind.

He smiled back at her and went in to get Seth and Marissa.

It was quiet as Lindsey and Summer stood outside waiting for them. Then Marissa and Seth came out looking at Summer then noticing Lindsey.

Marissa put on a fake smile and nodded at her, "hey, Lindsey. Are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." she said.

"Me neither, so lets go get Alex and leave." Seth said heading towards the cars.

They nodded and followed after him. They all piled into the car and headed over to Alex's place with Marissa giving directions. Marissa got out of the car and went to the door to get Alex, while everyone else sat in the car.

"What should we go on first?" Seth asked looking out the window.

"Oh lets go on the Ferris Wheel! I love that ride." Lindsey said smiling at them.

Summer rolled her eyes and looked at Marissa talking to the blonde.

"So, who's Alex? She doesn't go to our school does she?" Lindsey asked looking at the blonde too.

"Alex is Marissa's special friend." Seth said as they got in the car.

"Hey Summer, Seth, Ryan. You excited for the fair?" Alex said with a hint of sarcasm. She then looked over at Lindsey who smiled at her politely.

"Who's this?" Alex said sitting down next to Marissa.

"This is Lindsey, she just moved here."

"Taking new kids under your wing?" Alex asked with a laugh.

"No, that's Ryan." Marissa said smiling at her girlfriend.

Summer turned to look at Ryan sitting next to her.

"Will you go on a ride with me?" Summer whispered in his ear.

Ryan pulled her closer and nodded, "Of course, just not the Ferris Wheel."

She smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Or a spinning ride." she added as they pulled up in the parking lot to go to the Carnival.

"Ready?" he asked as he helped her out. She nodded smiling at him, almost forgetting Lindsey was there.

Almost.

(A/n: about when they all got in the car. Well Im not sure how big the car is, so they doubled up. Whatever. It doesnt matter. Please review.)


	8. Carnival

**A/n:** wow! it's been awhile, right? I'm sorry I haven't updated this in awhile, I'm not sure WHY but I'm pretty sure it has something do to with the fact of how I was stuck. completely stuck. But after mucho persuading of people I updated, i felt bad. So here is the much waited Carnival and Lindsey, it's been awhile since i wrote oc, so I hope this is in charater, and I hope people are still reading this fic.

**Chapter 8 _Carnival_**

"Summer! Where have you been all week! You aren't avoiding us are you?" Amelia asked coming up to the little group.

Summer smiled politely at her and muttered a no.

"So, how are you?" Amelia asked smiling at her.

"Fine, fine. You?"

"Fantastic! Oh my god! So John asked me out! Can you believe that, we are here together."

Summer nodded. "Well, listen I have to go, I'll see you later." Summer said to Amelia and dragged everyone off to a food stand.

"Wow, she is really annoying. Just like you said she was." Alex said looking at Marissa.

Marissa laughed, "she really is."

"I think she is just trying to be friends with you guys! What's wrong with that?" Lindsay asked, looking at Summer and Marissa.

"No, she isn't. She is using us to get more popular." Summer said shaking her head.

"I wouldn't say that, she really seems to like you guys."

"So! Where should we go first?" Seth asked interrupting the conversation.

"Anywhere is fine with me." Marissa said looking around the Carnival.

"I will go anywhere too, as long as it isn't going around in circles!" Summer said with a smile.

"I ditto that!" Alex said glancing at Summer.

"Well, see I want to go on a spinney ride!" Marissa said looking at her girlfriend pouting.

"Go with Ryan and Seth, they seem to want to go over there." Alex said pointing at the guys retreating backs.

"Ok." Marissa said going over to catch up with them.

Summer and Alex went over to get something to eat when they heard a 'wait up'.

Summer rolled her eyes but waited for her to catch up as they headed towards the hot dog stand.

"So, Summer how are you feeling? Not sick I hope." Lindsey asked laughing as they waited in line.

Alex snorted but didn't say anything and Summer shook her head. "I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, really excited I'm glad you guys invited me." Lindsey said smiling at them.

Alex and Summer shared a look before ordering their food and paying for it. Lindsey tagged along behind them not getting anything just watching them eat. As Summer shoved a handful of fries in her mouth and gulped some coke down, she noticed Lindsey gapping at her.

"How can you eat that and not gain anything?" she asked amazed.

"She's bulimic. Shh don't tell." Alex said smirking as she ate her own hot dog.

"Really? It's really dangerous Summer." Lindsey said believing her as she said this though she didn't notice Summers usually tan face going greener and greener.

"So, Summer how long—" but Lindsey was cut off as Summer threw up all over her shoes.

"Oh my god!" Lindsey yelled staring at her new shoes.

Summer put a hand to her mouth and struggled to breath. Her throat felt like dry acid, and it hurt when she swallowed, she felt like she couldn't breath. She gasped for water and Alex obliged, thrusting a glass of water in her face. Summer greedily drank it as Lindsey still looked at her now ruined shoes.

"What is the matter with you!" Lindsey yelled glaring at Summer.

Summer drank her water and as she started to feel a little better she answered the girl. "I'm sorry." Summer said hanging her head and really meaning it. "I'm still sick I guess."

"And you will be for a long time." Alex muttered having heard the whole story from Marissa.

Summer shot her a look then turned her head to look at Lindsey. "I'm sorry, really I am, how much were the shoes?"

"They were expensive!" Lindsey whined almost on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry!" Summer said for the third time and almost losing patience. "I'm just still sick!"

"you are going to pay for these!" Lindsey yelled as angry tears spilled down her face.

Summer got up and took a deep breath standing in front of the taller girl. "Listen, I'll pay for them, no doubt, how much were they?"

"55 dollars!" Lindsey cried.

"I'll go get napkins." Alex muttered as she eyed 3 familiar heads coming in the distance. "They're back." Alex muttered in Summers ear as she tried to calm Lindsey who was becoming angrier and angrier.

"You are ruining my life!" Lindsey cried as Summer starred at her in horror.

"How many times can I say sorry!" Summer cried her hormones starting to get worked up.

"Until you mean it!" Lindsey said trying to whip tears from her face.

"I really am, I didn't mean too, but you try holding throw up in." Summer said crossing her arms and feeling genuinely sorry.

"What happened?" Seth asked as he sat Lindsey's shoes.

"Summer got sick." Alex said her hands filled with napkins.

"Ew." Marissa said staring at Lindsey's shoes.

"I said I was sorry." Summer cried.

"But your not! You hate me and I don't understand it!" Lindsey cried.

Summer looked hopelessly at the group and shook her head. "I have to go, here's 50 dollars, it's all I have." Summer said throwing some dollar bills at Lindsey and walking off into the dark parking lot.

As Summer walked away and they all looked after her Lindsey whipped her eyes and smiled at the group.

"So, how was the ride, what do you want to go on next?" she said going over to stand between Alex and Ryan.

Ryan stared at where Summer had gone to and sighed. "I have to go talk to Summer." he muttered leaving the group and running after his girlfriend.

"Summer wait up!" Ryan yelled running after her.

She turned around to see him face to face with her. "What?" Summer said miserably.

"I'm sorry about Lindsey, I didn't know she'd be so..."

"Annoying? Fake? Bitchy?"

Ryan raised an eyebrow at her and Summer stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just...moody. I'm going to go try going home or something. I think I have to think over this whole...us thing...and you me and a baby thing too." Summer said sighing and running a hand through her brown hair.

"Summer, I like you a lot, I know surprising." Ryan smiled as she hit him.

"I know that us having a kid is...surprising too. But this summer I had a lot of fun. I'm not saying we should get married or anything cause that's TOO fast, but you could probably stay with me. Or something." Ryan said struggling to find words to say to her.

Summer smiled softly at him. "I don't want you to marry or be with me just because I have a baby, Ryan. I like you too." She said tears in the corners of her eyes.

Ryan looked at her alarmed. "Why are you crying?"

Summer laughed hugging him. "I hate hormones." she muttered burring her head in his chest. "Just promise me that if I'm getting annoying or anything then tell me. And if you don't want to do this warn me. Oh and also don't just be with me because I'm having a baby." Summer said quietly, not wanting to force him into doing something.

Ryan nodded and hugged her closer. "I promise." He muttered not particularly wanting to go back to the others waiting at the carnival.

"Good." Summer muttered closing her eyes not wanting to move either.

(A/n: how was it after my little break from this story. I hope people still like it. I know Lindsey may be a little bitcher then usual and Ryan might be a little differe, AND Summer might not be as...summery as usual. but I'm trying to get back in the groove of them. thankx for reading)


	9. Suitcase

**A/n:** So! I was gonna wait a little while before posting another chapter but I thought what the hell you guys have been waiting long enough! So here is chapter 9, I'm still not sure if I'm going to have Summer live with Ryan...I don't want to be so cliche.

**Chapter 9 _Suitcase_**

"Summer, Summer wake up, come on."

Summer opened her eyes slowly and looked around the now empty car. She breathed in deeply and sat up looking to the person who kept saying her name.

"You gotta, wake up baby." Ryan said shaking her lightly.

"I'm awake." Summer muttered rubbing her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Summer said yawning.

Ryan laughed and picked her up. "Your gonna stay with me tonight, ok?"

Summer nodded too tired to argue.

"Tomorrow we'll go to your house and get your stuff, ok?"

She nodded again and slowly closed her eyes. She felt him set her down on a soft bed and she opened them to see him getting into bed next to her.

"Night." she muttered scooting closer to him and taking in his scent.

"Night." he muttered into her hair pulling the covers up over them.

"Ryan?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he said quietly his eyes opening up again.

"Thank you, I swear, tomorrow I'll have some where to go." she mumbled drifting off.

"You don't have to, you can stay with me, forever." he said after she went to sleep.

He sighed as he watched her sleeping, going over everything he had learned in the last 24 hours. He had gone from being mad at her to having to take care of her...and the kid growing in her. He didn't know what was going to happen next.

He lifted a hand and touched her cheek softly she smiled in her sleep which made him smile. Her smile was infectious with him. She was probably the only one that ever made him smile, he loved that about her. Whenever she was around he always got these weird feelings in his stomach, happy feelings, like butterflies, it was strange, he had never felt this way with anyone else before. Not even Marissa. He pulled her closer and slowly went to sleep breathing in her scent.

* * *

Summer slowly opened her eyes the next morning and looked around the room, confused. Where was she? Then as she looked to the person next to her, she recognized where she was. Ryan was next to her, which made her in the pool house. She ran a hand threw his hair hoping she wouldn't wake him. She let the hand drift down his arms and to where his body ended at the blankets.

His eye lids flickered and Summer took her hand away afraid she had waken him. "Summer." he muttered turning over onto his back.

"Ryan." she mumbled scooting closer to him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic." she said smiling.

"What time is it?"

"About 10, I think." she mumbled looking at the poolhouse door. "We're are the Cohens?"

"Working probably, that's all they've been doing lately."

"Hm."

They were quiet enjoying the presence of each other.

"Hey, Ryan what—Summer!" Seth said coming into the poolhouse and seeing Summer and Ryan in bed together.

Summer looked at Ryan then Seth and got out of bed slowly.

"I'm going to go shower." she muttered going into the bathroom.

Once the door was closed Seth looked at Ryan with raised eyebrows. "Well, that was awkward."

"I'm going to go try and take Summer home." Ryan muttered getting out of bed and looking for some clothes to wear.

"What if her dad won't let her go home?"

Ryan shrugged looking at Seth. "We'll figure it out then."

Seth took a deep breath in and looked like he was about to say something but when Ryan looked at him again he shut up. "I'm not saying anything."

"Where's Sandy and Kirsten?"

"Working, again. Hey after we try and sneak Summer back into the house, lets go out for pancakes."

"Pancakes, Seth?"

"Yeah, man, I'm really craving pancakes, with chocolate chips." Seth said rubbing his stomach. "Do you know how long I haven't had chocolate chip pancakes for? Like YEARS! Man, years!" Seth said waving his hands around.

Ryan glanced at him with raised eyebrows and shook his head.

"So, how's Summer holding up with the whole baby issue, and Lindsay thing?"

Ryan shrugged. "She seems fine."

"But is she?"

Ryan shrugged again as the door opened.

"Summer, are you ready?" Ryan asked glancing at Seth to make sure he wouldn't say anything bad.

"As ready as I'll get." Summer said sighing.

"Let's go." Seth said going towards the door with the couple in toe.

They drove in silence to Summer's house and were quiet as they walked in through her door.

"Hello? Dr. Roberts?" Seth yelled before Summer hit him, hard.

"Shut up! I don't want him to know I'm here!" Summer yelled hitting him again as Ryan laughed from in front of the group.

"I'm sorry!" Seth yelled blocking his face so it wouldn't get hit.

"You should be! Now they know I'm here!"

"Uh, Summer, they aren't here." Ryan said looking around the empty house

"What? Why aren't they here?"

Ryan shrugged heading towards the stairs and towards the direction of her room.

"Oh yeah! No parents, lets go see what's in the Roberts' fridge." Seth muttered heading towards the kitchen as Summer followed Ryan to her room.

"It's weird." Summer mumbled entering her room.

"Why?" he said looking around and going over to sit on her bed.

"Well, for starters I'm not aloud in this room, again, ever."

"Who says?"

"Daddy, and the step monster."

"Well..."

"I don't care, Ryan let's just...hurry before they get home."

"Ok." Ryan said getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around her. "Ok." he said again kissing her softly on the lips.

She lingered at his lips until they heard a crash from downstairs and Seth yelling 'sorry.' "We should start packing." Summer muttered breaking away from Ryan and going to get four suitcases.

"Four, Summer?"

"Yep, and don't complain I have another one in the guest bedroom." She packed slowly figuring out what she wanted to take and leave behind. Ryan sat on the bed watching her, not sure if she wanted help.

"Do you want help, baby?" he asked as he watched her shove most of her clothes into a already over packed suitcase.

"Hm...Ryan don't hate me but could you go to the guest bedroom and get that other suitcase." she said apologetically.

He sighed and looked as if this was killing him, but not really minding on the inside. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Summer said going over to kiss him as he left her room.

When he left she went into her bathroom and got some shampoos, conditioners, her toothbrush, her brush and comb, toothpaste, make up, and other assortments of toiletries. She packed them all in one of the other over stuffed suitcases and she started on her belongings that were as important to her but not needed, like Princess Sparkle or her cell. She grabbed her Ipod, laptop, credit cards, money saved up, her Valley DVD's, some other movies, her pillow and a special blanket her mother had given her right before she left.

When Ryan came back with the other suitcase she was already done with everything except the stuff that didn't fit in the other suitcases. "Done!" she announced happily looking at all 5 suitcases.

Seth came bounding into the room at that point and whistled. "Damn, Summer, think you have enough stuff?" Seth said whistling again and looking over at Ryan who just stared at all of her things.

"How are we going to get this into the house without Kirsten and Sandy knowing?"

"Oh! Don't worry about it, I have a plan!" Seth said rubbing his hands together looking at the other too.

"Which consists of..." Summer said trying to pick up a suitcase.

"Well we are going to dress—"

"hey! Isn't Sandy working on some case, and didn't Kirsten go to work early?" Ryan said interrupting and going over to help his girlfriend with her bags.

"Um yeah but—"

"So we're covered right?" Summer said happily watching her boyfriend struggle but try and look macho with her luggage.

"Great. Now lets get this stuff in the car." Ryan said dragging a suitcase out the door.

"But my plan is really cool!" Seth yelled after Ryan not bringing a bag with him.

Summer rolled her eyes at Seth and started to lift a bag when she felt the sudden nausea that had been haunting her for almost 2 weeks. She ran to the bathroom before the food she had eaten, or the lack there of, came up. She heard Ryan come back upstairs bickering with Seth and she tried to close the door, but the food came up too quickly.

She winced as she heard Seth swear upon seeing her and she tried to ignore the disgusted sounds that came out of both of their mouths.

"Shut up!" she yelled when the barf finally stopped.

She heard Ryan sit next to her and started rubbing her back in circular motions. "Summer?"

Summer took a deep breath in and reached over to flush the toilet. "Can we go back now?" she was careful not to use 'home' when she was dealing with Ryan, she didn't want to scare him off yet.

"Sure, come on." Ryan said kissing her on the forehead and going back over to Seth telling him to grab another bag. By the time they got in the car it was close to 1, and Seth was complaining of hunger.

"I'm hungry!" Seth whined as they drove out of Summer's drive way.

"Me too." Summer said rubbing her stomach.

"Can we go get some food? Pancakes like you promised?" Seth asked Ryan who was driving.

"yeah! I would love pancakes!" Summer added smiling in the review mirror at Ryan.

"Summer, you just threw up maybe you should take it easy."

"Shut up, Cohen! I want some damn pancakes." Summer said glaring at Seth.

"I see the hormones have set in." Seth muttered as Summer hit him on the shoulder.

"Fine, we'll get pancakes but the two of you have gotta stop!" Ryan yelled parking the car in front of a diner.

"I'll stop if she stops." Seth muttered getting out of the car followed by Summer who hit him.

"Ow! Stop hitting me! Ryan tell your girlfriend to stop hitting me!"

"I would if you would shut up!" Ryan looked towards the beautiful Californian sky and prayed for patience.

(A/n: Short I know, more will be soon...I think)


	10. Job

**A/n:** THANK YOU!!!!!N for all the reviews! I'm sad to say that The OC is going off the air, I think it's this month. Sad. I know. But I haven't watched any of this seasons eppis Taylor/Ryan. ew. ANd whats up w/ Summer and Seth? Anywho. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was stuck then REAL busy I;m lucky to have this time to update for u guys! I hope to get another chapter up this month cause I;ll be busy the whole of it. Too bad I'm making another story lol. I make things so difficult for myself. enjoy!

**Chapter 10 _Job_  
**It had been a week since Summer had started staying with Ryan in the pool house and so far everything had been going good. Every time Summer talked about moving into a hotel Ryan told her it was fine she stayed there. He didn't mind, but Summer knew that eventually he would so she tip-toed around him and tried to help as much as possible. Summer had rode with Seth and Ryan every day to school and stayed with them without the Cohens finding out.

It was very remarkable.

Summer sat at the kitchen table that morning flipping through the newspaper.

"Hey, Summer, what's up?" Seth asked walking into the kitchen.

"Looking at the newspaper."

"Looking in the newspaper? Why?" Seth asked opening the fridge.

"Isn't it obvious! I'm looking for a job!" Summer said rolling her eyes missing Seth spit the milk he was chugging out.

"What? You a job?" Seth asked going to sit next to her.

"Yeah? What's the matter?" Summer asked looking at him curiously.

"It's just, Summer...have you ever worked?"

"Well I need money to raise this baby, so a job is the first thing I came up with."

"You know, no one wants to have sex with pregnant hookers." Seth said earning a slap from Summer.

"Hey!" he said rubbing his arm.

"Hey guys, what's up." Ryan asked coming into the kitchen from outside and quickly kissing Summers head. Seth looked down at the kitchen table pretending he hadn't seen it.

"Summer's looking for a job." Seth stated as Ryan went over to the fridge.

"So that's why there's milk on the floor." Ryan stated looking at the girl and the guy at the table.

"Yea." Seth said nodding then looking back at Summer with her newspaper.

"Hey do you guys think I could be a computer science, software developer?" Summer asked turning to fast the two boys. They stared at her for a minute then Seth opened his mouth.

"Don't you have to have some sort of degree?"

She looked at the newspaper again then nodded. "Yeah." she paused then looked back over to them. "How about a Computer operations manager?"

They stared at her for longer as she looked between the paper and the two boys. "What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Um. No. Just Summer what about a waitress or something?" Ryan asked.

Summer paused thinking about it then nodded. "Actually that sounds good. Let's go."

"Go where?" Ryan asked confused.

"I need to find a job, so I don't have to live off of you guys, I need to do this." Summer said a strange edge in her voice.

Ryan nodded, "fine but only for an hour."

Summer nodded happily and headed towards the door.

"now? You want to leave now?" Ryan asked looking at her and the door. "I'm hungry! And it's Saturday! Can't we have a break? I've been running around all week." Ryan said his voice almost whining.

Summer stared at her boyfriend and shook her head. "no, I can't sleep, and it's only 10." Summer said opening the door and stepping into the Californian sun.

Ryan looked at Seth who laughed.

"she's your responsibility now. I'm staying here, and relaxing."

Ryan glared at him for a minute when he heard Summer shout his name. He sighed and headed towards the door following in her footsteps. Ryan got into the car with Summer in the passengers seat beside him.

"what's the rush, anyway?"

Summer shrugged looking out her window. "I don't…want you to get tired of me, and I want to earn money for this baby on my own. I told you, didn't I?" Summer said looking at him.

He nodded, understanding her need for a job, he wanted to do that for the Cohen's and now more then ever he wanted to get a job for the baby. He couldn't live off of them forever, he would feel guilty, they had already done so much for him already and now he was introducing a new predicament to them. When he though they didn't even need it, they had been acting so weird and working so much lately, it scared him, to him Kirsten and Sandy were the ultimate super couple, so what happened when they…stopped being that to him and Seth? He knew they thought of him as a son, but what happened if they got a divorce? Would he move around like Seth or something? And would they still love him even though he got his girlfriend even when she wasn't his girlfriend pregnant?

Ryan stared at the intersection ahead of him thinking about all these new problems he and Summer would have to overcome. He figured he should probably start with telling them his girlfriend is pregnant then go into Dr Roberts kicking her out. He was jerked out of his thoughts by his girlfriend and then the beeping from the other cars. The light they had stopped at had turned green and he was acting like it was still red.

"Ryan? Baby? Go. It's red." Summer said touching his arm lightly.

Ryan nodded and pushed the pedal to move.

"Are you alright?" Summer asked curiosity.

Ryan shrugged. "Just thinking about the future."

"hm." She said answering him back with a nod. "I wish we could sleep for the next couple of months and just forget." Summer muttered putting her head against the window.

Ryan nodded in agreement. "I was just thinking about all the things we in her voice have to do before the baby comes." He muttered looking at her and then the newspaper in her lap. "what restaurant do you wanna check out first?" he added.

"um how about…" she moved her finger down the Jobs page until stopping on a familiar restaurant. "this one, it has good food and is really close."

Ryan nodded and drove a little slower to watch out for the restaurant.

"what should we start with?" Summer asked quietly.

"I thought we were starting with Fish N Fry." Ryan said confused.

"I mean for the baby." Summer muttered.

"oh. Well, I thought we should start by telling the Cohen's." Ryan said glancing at her to see her reaction.

Summer tightened her lips into a straight line, Ryan had the distinct feeling she wanted to say something but didn't.

"ok." Summer muttered finally. "Ok. We'll do it tonight."

"Tonight?" Ryan exclaimed almost doing a Seth and running off the side of the road. "Why tonight?"

Summer shrugged, "why not? They are bound to find out I'm living here sooner or later and I'll start getting fat soon, so why wait." Summer said stepping out of the car as Ryan parked it.

"Summer! I don't want to tell them tonight! I need preparation to get kicked out of the house!" Ryan whined.

Summer swallowed a giggle as she heard her macho boyfriend whine. "ok here, if I get a job today we will tell them tonight if not then we won't, deal?" Summer said turning to her boyfriend.

Ryan paused thinking about it, then nodded. "Fine. Lets go."

Summer nodded and they stepped into the overcrowded restaurant.

A girl with dull brown hair passed them carrying a tray with too many plates, "the waits at least an hour." She yelled over the noise.

"We don't want to eat her, I want to work here." Summer said smiling at the girl.

The girl looked her over and nodded. "You're hired, I'm Tracy by the way, can you handle orders? I'll teach you everything important tonight, just hurry up and get a apron on. We need serious help." Tracy yelled walking away. "Aprons are in the back! You'll find a pad in there for orders and put orders on the wheel." Tracy yelled behind her and pointing to a guy behind the counter with a wheel behind him.

"Good luck!" she added carrying the tray to a family. Summer looked at Ryan and Ryan looked at Summer.

"I guess we are telling them tonight." He muttered. "well, go work." He added smirking at her overwhelmed expression.


	11. Dinner

**A/n:** it's been awhile! I know and I'm sorry! TheKiller00 I hope this answers your question. lol. I hope you guess are still reading. Thank you for all the reviews!

**Chapter 11 _Dinner_**

Summer got back to the Cohen's around 8:30 and immediately she crashed on the couch.

"Summer? Is that you?"

Summer nodded not noticing the fact they whoever 'they' were couldn't see her.

"Summer?" they called again and slowly Summer got off the couch and looked around a little dizzy.

"What?" she rasped out holding a hand to her head.

"Where are you?" they asked again.

"Living room." she yelled laying back down.

"Hey." she looked over to the person and smiled. She was really tired not to be able to tell who had been talking to her.

"Ryan." she stated turning back around and closing her eyes. "What's up?" she asked yawning.

"Your tired." he stated looming over her.

"Yeah, I've been working." she said snuggling into the couch.

"Uh...did you forget something?" Summer opened one eye and looked at him thinking about all the things she had to do today.

"Uh...no?"

"Uh...yes! We are telling the Cohen's tonight, remember?"

Summer moaned slightly and turned over. "Where are they?"

"Coming home soon. Please, go get cleaned up."

Summer moaned curling into a ball on the couch and mourning over her swollen feet. "What time?"

"We are going out to dinner with them."

"Isn't it a little late?"

"Late dinner. They work late now."

"Just now? Haven't they always worked late?"

"Well they've bee working more. They seem to be, like, avoiding their issues or something. I don't know." Ryan said shrugging and nudging her. "They'll be home soon though."

"Ryan! I'm tired! Please, can we do it another time?"

"You wanna do it another time? Weren't you just complaining that we needed to tell them?"

"Uh...well. I had a long day." Summer said feeling exhausted.

"I know, baby, but...they're expecting something. Besides aren't you a few months along? Won't you start getting, like...big?" Ryan said tip toeing over the use of the F-word.

Summer turned to glare at Ryan then got up, "let me shower, what time do we have to be at the restaurant?"

"9:30." Ryan said after her.

Summer walked outside to the pool house and into the bathroom for a nice long shower. This was going to be one helluva long dinner, as if her day hadn't been stressful enough.

* * *

"Breathe. Just Breathe." Ryan told her as they stepped out of the car. 

"Breathe? Is that all you have to say? We are about to tell your parents that you got me impregnated! If they react like my father reacted we are poor Ryan, poor!" Summer yelled waving her hands around.

Ryan sighed, "we'll deal."

"Do you really wanna give up your whole life just because I got pregnant?" Summer asked crossing her arms across her chest in a defensive pose.

"They won't freak out."

"Ryan, they're parents, when their underage son tells them they got a girl pregnant they are bound to freak out." Summer said looking anywhere but him.

"Summer, we are telling them regardless of anything. They deserve to know."

Summer rolled her eyes and followed him into the restaurant. After waiting a few minutes the host took them to their seats were Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth were already sitting.

Seth smiled smugly at the couple as they sat down and Summer felt her stomach flip-flop.

"Hello Summer, Ryan." Kirsten said taking a stip of her wine.

"Hey." Ryan said sitting next to Sandy and Summer.

"So, why are we all here?" Seth asked smiling sweetly at the two as they glared back at him.

"No tell us later we want to order now." Kirsten said waving them off and signaling the water over to them.

"I would like a steak, medium rare." Sandy said handing his menu over.

"A cup of your clam chowder and a caesar salad." Kirsten said.

Summer scanned the menu as everyone ordered then finally gave the waiter her dinner. Silence followed as the waiter left the table.

"So, Ryan why are we all here?"

"I'm pregnant." Summer blurted sending the table into more silence.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kirsten said leaning in. "It sounded like you said you were...pregnant."

"I am, I'm almost 5 months." Sandy and Kirsten looked at her.

"But you haven't even gained any weight." Sandy said looking at her.

"Actually I gained 10 pound and went up 2 sizes in jeans." Summer said taking a sip of her water.

"5 months really?" Seth asked looking at her.

"You look exactly the same...wait, you've stopped wearing tight clothes. Hm...I guess that's a give away." Seth mused.

"Seth, be quiet." Summer said wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Did you go to the doctors? And what does your father think of this?"

"He kicked me out and yes I went to the doctors." Summer said looking around the restaurant.

"Well...what...what are we going to do?" Kirsten said looking at the two of them then at Sandy.

"We?" Summer asked surprised.

"Yes we, you two are going through this wither you like it or not." Kirsten said looking at them.

"And we will help you." Sandy added smiling at them.

Summer was so surprised that they were willing to help she felt tears at the corners of her eyes. "Really? You're going to help us?" Summer asked taking a napkin to clean the tears.

"And we will talk to your dad, too." Sandy added looking at Kirsten.

"We'll figure something out." Kirsten said smiling at them.

"This must be a very hard time for you."

"It is, Summer even got a job." Seth said as everyone turned to him.

"You got a job?" Sandy asked laughing.

"I thought it could help." Summer said shrugging. "I thought—"

"doesn't matter we are going to talk to your dad."

"Ok." Summer said taking a drink of water. She felt fine about telling someone for the first time in a very long time. She was even a little happy they were going to have the baby.

"Ok." she said again smiling.

* * *

"It's weird that they are willing to help, you know?" Summer said laying her head on Ryan's chest.

"Not really, it's what they do, they help." Ryan muttered playing with her hair.

"Do you think they'll kick me out of the pool house?"

"probably." Ryan said smirking when Summer hit him.

"But I like it here." Summer said quietly.

"They'll probably try and talk to your dad, if that doesn't work you'll get get a room in the big house."

"the big house?"

"yep." Ryan said closing his eyes.

"thank you."

"for what?"

"helping me through this."

"I can't believe you are almost 5 months." He said looking down at her stomach. You could see a small bump but it seemed abnormal for the bump to me so small when she was suppose to be so pregnant, at 5 months.

"I know, I feel like I'm not suppose to be this small."

"you aren't. You're suppose to be huge."

"I don't wanna be huge."

"Maybe we should go to the doctor to check it out."

"Ryan, no."

"why not? It's abnormal for you to be this little."

"No."

"Tomorrow we'll go."

"No!"

"Tomorrow after school."

"No!"

"yes, and it's final."

Summer glared at him and rolled over away from him. Closing her eyes to his protests she fell asleep.


	12. Fist

**A/n:** This chapter is pretty intense. lol. I know you guys wanted me to update sooner and for that I am sorry but the day I updated I left for camp, so I kinda had no time...I just got back a few days ago and have jumped back onto this story with new idea and everything! So expect more updates soon! Or not if you don't want this to continue...yeah. So I hope people are still reading and enjoying! please reveiw. And I hope you like chapter 12!

Being five months pregnant and having to go to school was the stupidest thing Summer had ever heard of. She didn't want to be sitting in her first period class staring out the window, feeling sick to her stomach because of the cleaning supplies they had used last night. How she could possibly smell the cleaning supplies they used was a mystery to her. But all she wanted to do was go and vomit because of how disgusting that stupid cleaning supplies smelled.

Summer was not in a school mood, nor was she in the Halloween mood like everyone else in her class was. Everyone was talking about going to the big party up at Holly's house and what they'd be wearing, and how fun it'd be.

Summer wasn't going.

At Holly's parties everyone drank, smoked, snorted, if you didn't people made fun of you, pressured you, gave you a bad rep...the list went on if you didn't join in. Summer couldn't go of course, she was pregnant.

That didn't necessarily mean she wasn't asked. She'd been asked at least 3 times by 3 separate people. One, was a swimmer another was a Water polo asshole and the other one was some artist guy who had just transferred.

The bell rang and Summer happily got out of her seat to go to her next class, maybe in there it wouldn't smell so much like cleaning supplies.

"Summer! Wait up!"

Summer looked behind her to see Marissa and she smiled for the first time that day. "Where were you this morning?" Summer asked a little hurt.

"I was at Alex's last night so I slept in." Marissa said as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

Summer smirked at her, "right."

Marissa blushed, "be quiet! So how are you? You look a—"

"Please not here." Summer whispered casting nervous looks around. "No one knows."

"Oh, right." Marissa said looking around too. "Are we going to Holly's for Halloween?"

"Can't." Summer said shrugging.

"You can't?" Marissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Drinking, smoking, drugs, I can't."

"Yes you can."

"Marissa, I'm fat, ok, what could I possible wear!" Summer said her voice cracking and her eyes on the verge of tears.

"Oh Sum, you aren't fat!" Marissa said hugging her friend.

But Summer pulled away fast leaving Marissa feeling confused. "Your perfume is making me sick." Summer answered.

"Oh." Marissa said turning to walk to her next class.

A few periods later Summer found herself sitting around their usual table for lunch. She didn't have anything for lunch, anything she put in her mouth lately just came back up in a different form.

"I hate people." she said holding herself tightly and casting looks around the deck.

"Why?" Ryan asked biting into his hamburger. "You want some?" he asked shoving it in her face.

She glared at him and pushed the hamburger away. "That smells disgusting." she said miserably. "But I'm so hungry." she said after a minute and took a bit.

She chewed slowly hoping it would go down easy and not come back up. But after a few minutes of just being in her stomach she felt it coming back up and fast. She grabbed the nearest garbage can and through up making everyone eating on the deck stare at her. In unison everyone dropped their food, disgusted and started leaving the deck not even 10 minutes into their lunch period.

"Ew, Summer." Holly said going over to their table. "Are you, like, pregnant?" she said looking at the short brunette.

Summer sputtered.

"I'm only asking cause your getting fat and you keep leaving your classes to go puke, or something. Plus your looking kinda...gross, like you don't shower anymore. Summer if you could help it, could you not come to my party."

Summer continued to sputter then lunged at Holly her rage blackout coming in full force.

"Uh oh! Rage Blackout! Rage Blackouts! Ryan do something! Rage blackouts!" Seth yelled getting out of his seat followed by Ryan and Marissa.

They watched as Summer turned Holly's stuck up tan face into a bloody mess.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Fat. Again. You. Slut!" Summer yelled as Ryan grabbed her around the middle careful not to hurt the baby and pulled her off of Holly.

"You pregnant whore!" Holly yelled whipping blood off her nose. "I hate you!" she yelled stomping away.

"Summer, what the hell!" Marissa said looking at her friend who looked absolutely fine, unlike Holly.

"What?" Summer asked smiling and flipping her hair out of her face. "She deserved that, you know. She called me fat."

"You're not fat, your...pregnant."

"I know that!"

"Summer, you could have seriously hurt the baby!" Ryan said glaring at his girlfriend.

"I was not going to take that laying down, Ryan! She's a bitch that needed someone to mess her ugly little face up! And I did!"

"Now we aren't going to her party though." Seth said pouting. "I was looking forward to it."

"Get over it, Seth." Summer said straightening her clothes out than hair.

"Now what are we going to do tomorrow night?" Seth whined.

"Well figure it out." Marissa muttered then an idea struck her. "Hey! Maybe Alex will have a Halloween party at the club." Marissa said shrugging and smiling at her friends.

"Well—" Seth started but Ryan cut him off, "whatever we do, will be fine, right Summer?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "right."

As Summer walked through the halls later that day she felt as if everyone was staring at her, whispering. Between classes as she was at her locker she felt someone staring at her.

"Oh, it's you." Summer said smirking at Lindsay who was leaning near her locker staring at her.

"Hello, Summer." Lindsay said crossing her arms.

"Can I help you?" Summer asked pulling a book out of her locker.

"Yes."

"Ok...?"

"Your pregnant."

Summer bit her lip to keep from replying. "And?" she spat out.

"With whose kid?"

"Why do you care?" Summer asked shoving books into her locker from her bag.

"Who'd you screw around with?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, Lindsay!" Summer yelled. "I'm not pregnant." she added.

"Yes you are, your gaining weight, your not eating, people hear you vomiting in the bathroom. Face it, you're pregnant."

Summer glared at her, "I beat one girl up already today I'm not afraid to beat another one up."

"Summer, you are pregnant you can't beat me up." Summer fumed then pulled her fist back and punched Lindsay square in the face. Summer smiled at Lindsay who was holding her nose and she walked away feeling satisfied and happy. It was the most worthwhile punch she had done today.

"I'm gonna find out who the dad is and I'm gonna tell everyone!" Lindsay yelled after her as Summer just shrugged.

Summer already knew her reputation was tainted, why not screw it up more with everyone finding out who the father was.

(A/n: I know it was intense and slightly over dramatic, I hope you guys like it though...please review)


	13. Halloween

**A/n:** Are you guys happy I didn't make you wait a billion years for the next update? lol. THank you to everyone whose still 1) reading and 2) reviewing! Here's chapter 13! It's long and intense!

Sandy and Kirsten still had not called Dr. Roberts to talk to him, but Summer wasn't complaining.

She was in the pool house getting ready for the small Halloween party they were throwing. Only Marissa, Alex, and Seth were coming over to watch some scary movies and eat loads of candy. Thank god, Summer didn't know if she could handle anyone else, meaning Lindsay, at the moment.

"What are you suppose to be?" Summer asked looking at her boyfriend.

Ryan smiled looking his costume over, "I'm god, see, look at the name tag."

Summer laughed going over to her boyfriend. "I've been meaning to say thank you." she whispered in his ear.

"You know, you say it like every minute, right?" he said back in her ear.

She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. He broke the long kiss and looked at her, "what are you suppose to be?"

She laughed and kissed him again, "I'm a pumpkin."

Ryan laughed and pulled her closer. "A pumpkin, Summer?"

"Yep, I'm fat enough."

"Your 5 months pregnant your suppose to look like this." Ryan said rubbing her stomach. "Come on, let's sit."

She sighed but complied anyway, she needed to sit, her feet hurt.

She was about to say something when she was interupted by Seth bursting in, "it's official! We are watching the movies in here! Mom and dad decided to have a screaming match so...everything's in here. Thank god we are a small enough group to fit in here." Seth rambled.

Summer glanced at Ryan and couldn't help but smirk at the look on his face.

"Fine, we'll move the food." he muttered standing up. "Summer, can you clean off a place to put the food?"

Summer nodded and started cleaning the very messy pool house. As she did this she didn't hear the door open behind her, but she did hear the stomp.

"What are you doing here?"

Summer looked over to see Lindsay looking pissed with her arms crossed and body ridged.

"I live here." Summer blurted looking at her curiously. "Why are you here?"

"Seth invited me." Lindsay said looking Summer up and down. "You live here?" she added looking around the pool house making Summer feel a little embarrassed.

Before she could answer though Marissa and Alex walked in carrying two bowls each.

"Did you make all this, Sum?" Marissa asked not seeing Lindsay at first.

"Hell no! Since when can I cook?" Summer asked laughing and finished cleaning the pool house.

"Why aren't we in the big house?" Alex asked setting her bowls down

. "Sandy and Kirsten and screaming in there." Summer muttered going to sit on the bed.

"Oh, what about?" Marissa asked going to sit next to her friend.

"Ask Seth." Summer asked shrugging. "I try and stay out of their way as much as possible."

"They didn't move you up to the house when they found out?"

"No, surprisingly. I think they just thought what else can happen? She's already pregnant? What could be worse." Summer said fluffing the pillows to make herself more comfortable.

"STDs." Lindsay said making everyone turn towards her and stare.

"STDs?" Marissa asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Um..." Marissa started to say but trailed off.

Summer just rolled her eyes and sat back until Seth and Ryan came back in with food.

"A pizza will be here in a little while." Seth said going to stand next to Lindsay. "I believe you know everyone, right?" he said patting her on the back. "Lindsay's my date today!" he said happily.

Ryan rolled his eyes and sat next to Summer. He threw an arm around her and started to rub her back knowing she was getting backaches a lot.

"Um...I invited some people, I hope that's ok." Alex said taking a sip of beer.

"It's fine." Seth said waving her off. "Beside's the parents are going back to work soon so the big house will be free."

"Right." Alex said sitting next to Marissa who smiled in return.

"So which movies first? Halloween? Friday the 13th? The Hitcher? Dracula? Or The Hills Have Eyes?"

"Halloween." Alex said.

"Friday the 13th." Ryan said.

"No! I want the Hitcher first!" Marissa and Summer said.

"Well I want Friday the 13th!" Seth said.

"Me too!" Lindsay said raising her hand.

"Friday the 13th it is." Seth said happily popping the DVD in.

"Can someone pass me the popcorn?" Summer asked as the FBI Warning came on.

"And a beer." Lindsay added making everyone look at her. "I mean, I've never had one." she blurted looking at Alex who had just finished hers. "Do we have anymore?" Lindsay said looking around.

"We don't have beer." Seth said giving her a weird look.

"Alex was drinking that before." Marissa filled in.

"Oh! I thought that's what everyone drank." Lindsay said sheepishly.

"No, that's just Alex. She likes to be butch." Seth said earning a hit from her.

"I do not, I like it."

"You're the only one." he muttered back earning another hit. "Ow." he whined sitting next to Lindsay.

The first scene started and before long Summer and Ryan were making out while everyone tried to watch the movie.

"This is awkward." Alex muttered in Marissa's ear who laughed.

"Wanna meet me in the bathroom in a few?" Alex added smiling at her girlfriend.

Marissa smiled and nodded watching as Alex wondered off to the bathroom and a few minutes later she joined her.

"Lindsay...you wanna make out?" Seth asked watching Marissa wake into the bathroom where Alex already was.

"What? Oh sure..." Lindsay said glancing away from the screen and turning towards the curly haired boy.

Just as his lips where about to touch her's there was a knock on the door making Seth get up and answer it and Summer and Ryan to split up.

"Your dad and I will have our cells on if you need them. Oh hello! You must be..." Kirsten said looking at Seth's date.

"I'm Lindsay. Are you Seth's mom?"

"Yes."

"Oh, nice meeting you."

"You too." Kirsten said raising an eyebrow and leaving the pool house. Kirsten couldn't shake the feeling that she knew her from somewhere, but where...

* * *

An hour and a half later Summer was walking around the pool trying to get away from the large groups of teenagers that had somehow heard of the party and made their way over. She was trying to look for Ryan but having no luck, there were so many people.

"Summer." Lindsay stated going up to her.

"What do you want now, Lindsay?" Summer asked rubbing her stomach. She didn't feel well, it was like she gained 10 pounds over night. She couldn't remember feeling this large yesterday. It was like when she hit the 5 month mark she started to grow and couldn't stop.

"Whose the father?"

"Why does it matter?" Summer yelled angrily rubbing her stomach harder.

"It does to me! Why would you steal the one guy I liked away from me!" Lindsay said tears running down her face. "I liked him and you stole him!"

"You just came this year! I didn't steal anyone from you!—What are you doing? Get away from me! Stop—" Summer yelled when Lindsay grabbed her arm.

Summer tried to get away by stepping back, but she lost her balance and fell into the pool taking Lindsay with her and hitting her head against the bottom of the pool floor.

Lindsay came up sputtering water and looked around for Summer who was still under. That's when Lindsay noticed she wasn't coming up any time soon. She dived back under and pulled the pregnant girl up and tried to get her onto the deck. She tried to ignore everyone staring at her.

"What the hell happened?" Ryan asked running over to them when he saw Lindsay carrying Summer out of the pool with blood running down her head.

"She fell in." Lindsay said setting her on the deck.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Marissa yelled taking her own cell out and dialing.

"How'd she fall in?" Ryan yelled looking at Lindsay.

"She pushed her." Some guy said pointing at Lindsay.

Lindsay shook her head feeling her whole body shake when Ryan looked at her with such hate.

"Get out!" he yelled looking down at Summer. "Get out!" he yelled again when she didn't go.

"Are you the father?" Lindsay asked quietly.

"What do you think? Of course! Now get the hell out!" Ryan yelled not able to remember a time when he was so angry. At least he heard the ambulance now.

(A/n: So? how was it? Good for a fast update?)


	14. Hospital

**A/n:** So! It's been awhile! But not as long as usual! Happiness! I didn't realize I had already writen 14 chapters, weird, right? Anyway! This chapter is a little confusing, I think, at least the end is, so tell me what you think! Please. Thanks as always for reviewing! I really appreciate it! I hope chapter 14 is...sane.

**Chapter 14 _Hospital_**

Summer stayed in the hospital for a week. She would have went home a day later but since she was pregnant the doctors were taking extra precaution. On the fourth day she was in the hospital she got an interesting visitor.

"Summer!"

Summer looked up from her Intouch magazine to see -much to her surprise-the step-monster.

"Stepmonster?" Summer muttered knowing surprise was evident on her face.

The step-monster smiled at her, ignoring the insulting name her step daughter called her. "I've been looking for a good time to come see you, alone. Since you were admitted yesterday your friends have been in here nonstop! Finally though, they couldn't tempt fate with school! So glad to see you here, alone! Whose bringing your homework? No doubt, Marissa. So, darling, how's your head?" The step-monster rambled.

Summer couldn't help the feeling that had creped upon her. Why was the step-monster being so…kind? Was she that doped up?

"I'm fine, and yes Marissa, Seth, and Ryan are bringing my homework. How…are…you?" Summer asked not knowing what else to say.

What else could you say? Summer at least wanted to pretend to be civil if the step-monster was.

"Oh, I'm fine! Fine! But…your father wanted to come himself! he misses you and feels horrible for well…everything! Kicking you out, insulting Rick, being…your father. Come home Summer, he misses you...and I miss you too. Well take care of the baby if it's the only way to have you home, you know. We'll just…find a way around everyone's needs."

Summer stared at the step-monster. She didn't know how to process this new information. Come home? Her father wanted her home? With the step-monster? What was the catch?

Summer continued to stare as the step-monster stared back, after awhile Summer opened her mouth, then closed it now knowing what to say.

"So…come home?"

"Well, yes. Come home. Like I said we miss you! A lot!"

Summer eyed the pill popping women and sighed. "What's the catch?"

"What do you mean?"

"The catch. There's something sketchy about you guys suddenly wanting me home. What happened?"

"Nothing, nothing! we just miss you."

"Well then, can you send my dad? And maybe I will consider it."

The step-monster thought about it then nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow with him."

Summer nodded then watched as she left without another word.

The rest of the day as Summer tried to get through the homework Marissa, Ryan, and Seth were sending her mind kept creeping back to the step-monster.

What had suddenly gotten into her and her father?

He was stubborn, like she was.

He didn't apologize unless he was either guilty or he had to...like she did. What was up?

Around 6 o'clock that day the other three came in accompanied by Kirsten and Sandy. They asked their usual questions then left the kids alone.

Summer considered telling the rest of the them about her visitor but thought against it when they kept talking about school and not the current situation.

Seth was halfway through a story about Holly during lunch when there was a knock on the door. It was the nurse to tell them 5 more minutes and give Summer her nightly check up.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Seth said whipping mock tears from his face. "See you tomorrow! Sleep well! Don't let the bed bugs bite!" he said hugging her then leaving.

Marissa shook her head then eyed Ryan and her before leaving too.

Ryan looked at Summer for awhile before opening his mouth.

"What's up? You haven't said a word all night."

Summer looked up surprised then forced her lips into a smile. "I'm fine, just tired. Worried."

"About?"

"Well...don't take this the wrong way Ryan..."

"What?"

"I'm...um...just...I'm fine."

"Summer, what are you worried about?"

"Well, I kinda feel bad about Lindsay–"

"Wh–"

"Let me finish! I know, I know, she's a total bitch. But...she kinda has no friends and she's super obsessed with you, you know. I know you see her a lot during the day cause your lab partners and whatnot but...weren't you guys friends before I got in the way? I know she basically did this to me, but she just likes you, put yourself in her place. She's friendless, her crush got another girl pregnant, her crush hates her cause she almost killed pregnant girlfriend. It's rough. I'm not saying go out and bang her just, at least forgive her."

"Are you feeling guilty, Summer?"

"Kinda." Summer muttered twisting her hands around. She meant to tell Ryan about the step-monster offer, not her guilt over Lindsay.

She knew she shouldn't have any guilt towards Lindsay after all Lindsay was the psycho who pushed her in and tried to steal Ryan from her, with no luck of course, but yesterday before Ryan, Seth, and Marissa came over Lindsay stopped by to apologize.

"Lindsay." Summer said looking up very surprised to see the poor girl.

"I-I'm s-sorry about this." she had stuttered holding a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"You know...this is a surprise." Summer said putting her book for English down and looking at the girl.

"Ryan...he's mad at me."

"So your getting to Ryan through me?" Summer asked with raised eyebrows.

Lindsay blushed and shook her head. "I didn't mean it to go this far. I like him, and you guys are my only friends. I mean, even though I was trying to get him you were pretty nice to me. I'm sorry about...everything. But, I like Ryan a lot and I would appreciate talking to him again. Even if you don't want me to."

Summer regarded the girl carefully then sighed.

"Please at least tell him I stopped by." Lindsay added setting the chocolates on the table beside Summer's bed. "And I'm sorry again for pushing you in."

Summer watched the girl walking out of the hospital room and sighed. There was something off about her and her apology. But at least she apologized...even if it was only to get to Ryan.

Summer shook her head, clearing it from thoughts of Lindsay.

"She stopped by yesterday to say sorry. She wanted me to tell you."

Ryan shook his head. "She only wanted to apologize to get to me. I yelled at her, told her I didn't want to see her again."

Summer ducked her head to hide the smile. She looked up immediately though because a pang of guilt hit her heart again.

"Well...I don't know what to tell you."

"You know that I would never get with her, right? Your worth 10 of her." Ryan said softly kissing her.

Summer smiled and nodded kissing him back.

"Thanks, but Nurse Olivia will come in her and yell at you again if you don't leave." she whispered kissing him again.

"I miss you in the pool house."

"I miss you." Summer said smiling.

"So did you ever tell my boss that I'm in the hospital. He'll probably be really mad that I haven't been showing up for work." Summer muttered.

"Called him...your kinda...fired." Ryan said meekly.

"Fired?!" Summer yelled. "Fired?! How can I be fired? I barely worked there!"

"You don't need a job, Kirsten and San—"

"Well, I still feel bad, Ryan. Can't..."

"You'll have to call them yourself." Ryan said shrugging.

Summer glared but didn't retort because the nurse came in and told Ryan to leave.

* * *

The next day at the same time as the day before the step-monster came in with a reluctant looking Dr. Roberts.

"Hello Summer!" the step-monster chirped giving the brunette a bouquet of flowers. "Get well flowers." she added when she mistook Summer's expression for confusion rather then horror.

Summer at this point was very confused. Her father plus the step-monster wanted her home AND they were giving her flowers!

What was up?

Seriously no more games.

"Hello Summer." Dr. Roberts said much less enthusiastic then his wife.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Summer said her argument with her father still fresh in her mind even though it happened months before.

"And the...baby?" her father asked almost spitting the word baby out.

"Fine." she added. "I'm having a check up in here, tomorrow. We are finding out the sex."

"Oh, really." Dr. Roberts said clearing his throat. "That's nice."

"Yeah..." Summer said suspiciously. "So, dad, what do you want?"

Dr. Roberts sighed then looked to his wife who made a hasty excuse about needing some tea. Summer knew perfectly well that her step-mother hated tea.

"I want...Summer I'm sorry about our fight."

Summer waited for some more apology looking at her father expectantly.

"And...I want you to come home."

"Why? Why have you finally decided to come and tell me this now?"

"I miss you. I miss our bounding. It's just me and—I just miss you, a lot. Are you happy? You got me to say I miss you." Dr. Roberts said as his daughter smiled a little.

"What's the catch dad? Why do you want me home so bad?"

Dr. Roberts looked at her surprised. "I know what I said before was...unnecessary. But, Summer, I already lost your mother and I don't want to lose you the same way, driving you away. I love you and I know you made a life altering mistake, but we can work through this. I'll support you and this child...if you want to keep it."

Summer stared at her father and let his words sink in. "And what about Ryan?"

She saw his eyes flash menacingly.

"What about him?"

"What part does he play in all of this? Will he get to come and visit me? Will he be aloud in our house?" Summer asked determined.

Her fathers answer would alter which way she would go. Stay at the Cohens or go back home. She knew Ryan would get angry at her for moving back home but she could deal. They couldn't live in the pool house forever and the more she stayed with the Cohens the more guilty she felt especially with no more job.

"Ryan...is welcome inside the house...as long as I get to meet him first." Dr. Roberts said slowly.

Summer tilted her head looking at her father longer. "What's the catch?"

"I told you or rather your step-mother told you, there's no catch. We just miss you."

Summer crossed her arms and thought. "Ok, let me talk it over and I'll get back to you."

She saw her father smile and lean across the bed to kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Oh and by the way, your mother is coming in...from where ever she is currently to see you."

Then Summer knew immediately why her father wanted her home. If her mother saw that her father and her didn't live together anymore or rather Summer had moved out; her mother would get money, her father's money. The deal was when her mother left that if Summer ever went to live away from her father before her 18th birthday her mother would end up with Summer's trust fund. Some weird legal concoction that was made up by Summer's mother's lawyers.

It made no sense to Summer but it did to the judicial system because if Summer didn't move back in with her father, her mother would get her trust fund.

All of it.

Leaving Summer with nothing but one pissed off father. Her father didn't want her mother to have anything else from him. Summer didn't know if her father was looking out for her or he was being stubborn and selfish not wanting his ex-wife to have anymore of his money.

Either way Summer really did need to move back in with her father or else she had no more money. Sighing and leaning back onto the hard hospital cushions she closed her eyes feeling miserable.

She needed to tell Ryan.

Pronto.

(A/n: So! A lil confusing and also...I wanted to add something else...can't...oh well! I hope you liked it and reviews. pwease?)


	15. Appointment

**A/n: **It's been a LONG time! But you guys should feel lucky! Cause there are a lot of my other fics I haven't updated in longer! lol. So as usual a HUGE thankx to all the people who are STILL reading this 1 year and 5 month story! lol. And this chapter is short. I'm sorry! But there's valuable info in it!

**Chapter 15 _Appointment_**

"My appointment is scheduled for this Friday, can you make it?" Summer asked Ryan as they walked into the Pool house.

"Of course!" Ryan said smiling. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." he said quietly kissing her on the cheek.

"God we are cheesy." Summer muttered sitting on the bed. "And, God, I'm huge."

"You're a little more then 6 months. I'm sorry, but your bound to be huge." Ryan said sitting beside her.

"And why did you wait so long for an appointment?"

Summer shrugged. "Time flew. I can't believe I'm already on month 6 anyway." Summer said rubbing her stomach.

"I've already started to look up ways to get back in shape after the baby's born." Summer said laying her head on his shoulder.

"Hm." Ryan said.

It was weird.

The fact they were having a baby hadn't really hit either of them yet. The fact that they were going to have to take care of this little being, growing inside of Summer. Getting pregnant and going through a pregnancy is only half the journey.

Summer shuddered thinking of all the baby information flouting around her head.

Baby.

Birth.

Tourture.

Motherhood.

Fatherhood.

Leaving.

Her mother.

Ech, her mother.

Summer just remember her mother, and father, and step-mother. Her mother was coming. Her father wanted her back home. Her step-mother suddenly became like mother freakin Teresa. What was this world coming to?

"Ryan..." Summer started sitting up and turning towards him.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes?" he asked finding her hesitance funny, not at all worrying.

"Um...when I was in the hospital. I well...ok. Don't get mad! Please don't get mad!" Summer said twisting her fingers.

"I...my dad and the step-monster came to see me."

"Oh."

"And...my dad and I talked...he wants me to move back in with him." Summer said quietly.

She searched his eyes for anything that could give his emotion away.

But like always, Ryan was a mystery.

"Oh." he said again this time in an octave lower.

"Are you?" he asked after a long pause.

Summer shrugged and looked through the windows towards the dark outside and the shimmery pool.

"Well...he said he wouldn't care if you came over and he said we can work the baby situation out."

"Work the baby situation out? I thought we already did!" Ryan said getting up and starting to pace the pool house.

"We did. But...Ryan wouldn't it be better if I just went home? He doesn't care if your around! Please Ryan...I miss my dad." Summer said on the verge of tears.

"I love it here and I love being with you, but...I miss my dad and he seems ok with it. What do you think?"

"Well, you already seem to have made up your mind so...do whatever you think is best."

And with that Ryan disappeared into the bathroom.

Even though Ryan's attitude was vague and not caring Summer sensed resentment and anger coming towards him. She knew he cared and was angry at her for wanting to move back in with her father, but what could she do?

She was only 17 after all. She was pregnant and lonely and scared. And all she had right now was her friends and Kirsten and Sandy.

She needed her father despite her wanting to do everything by herself or with Ryan. And despite him only wanting her back because her mother was coming, she missed her father. But she also didn't want to leave Ryan, especially when everything between them was so good.

She loved him.

* * *

"Are you excited?" Marissa squealed the next day at school when Summer told her of the appointment.

Summer shrugged, "I'm nervous. I was suppose to have gotten my doctor, like, a long time ago! And now...what if there's something wrong with the baby? What if I did something bad? What if...Marissa! I'm scared." Summer said quietly on the verge of tears for what seemed the millionth time in days. Which, come to think of it, it was.

Marissa looked at her friend sadly, "don't worry, I'll be with you the entire time." she said quietly then hugged her.

"Thanks." Summer sniffed.

"It's the hormones, I've just been...hormonal lately. It's disturbing. I feel bad for Ryan, you know, having to deal with psycho me."

"I had to deal with psycho you, why can't he?" Seth said coming up behind them.

Summer shot him a glare. "Speaking of Ryan, where is he?" Summer asked.

Seth shrugged, "prolly went to class already, he's been extra moody lately. What did you do? Rub your hormones on him?" Seth asked laughing.

Summer stiffened.

"No I...my dad came to visit me in the hospital." she started.

Marissa folded her arms covering her body.

"Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know yet." Summer muttered.

"But...he wants me to move back in with him and the step-monster." she said quietly as Seth groaned and Marissa gasped.

"What? Why now?" the taller girl asked confused.

Seth nodded.

"I don't know. But he seems fine if Ryan comes and stays with me."

"He's probably only saying that because he wants you to move back in! When you do, he'll take Ryan out of your life forever! And maybe even us!"

"Ok, Coop, don't you think your being a little over dramatic? I mean, he's willing to pay for the babies stuff. He's willing to let Ryan in and meet him. And he's willing to take me back and love me again. I miss my dad, ok! Is it so wrong to miss the guy who raised you?" Summer said her eyes tearing up again.

"You guys just don't understand." she whimpered pulling tissues out.

Marissa and Seth looked at their friend in surprise and a little guilt. She was semi-right. She did deserve to be with her father.

"What does Ryan think of all this?" Marissa asked watching as Summer smeared her make-up.

"He thinks I should do whatever is right. Whatever I feel comfortable with. But by the time this baby comes...I don't know if he'll still want me around. He might resent me by that point."

Marissa and Seth exchanged looks.

"But is that still a valid reason for moving back in with your dad who yelled and kicked you out when all this happened? Do you think its seriously good to move back in with him? What if something happens?"

Summer paused and thought, "what's going to happen?"

"This is Newport, a lot can happen." Marissa said quietly as the bell rang.

They each headed off to their classes thinking of what was laying ahead.

* * *

Friday came and the time for Summer's first appointment finally arrived.

"Summer, I'm very disappointed you didn't come sooner." the doctor said frustrated.

"I know, I'm really sorry Dr. But I was still...in denial."

"That may be true, Summer, but you jeopardized your child's life by not coming."

Summer had the urge to roll her eyes. Women had delivered their own babies without doctors before. She was not jeopardizing just...procrastinating.

"So let's take a look here..." Summer's Dr. said as everyone watched the screen.

Summer found it a little odd that Seth, Ryan, and Marissa were all in seeing distance of her private parts. All the had to do was shift a little and...it was awkward to say the least.

"Oh my god! That's so cool!" Marissa shrieked making the doctor glare at her.

Marissa ducked her head with embarrassment as Seth stared at the screen.

"I don't get it, where is it?"

Marissa rolled her eyes and pointed to a blob.

"I still don't see it! It doesn't look human. More like an alien or something. Weird. Hey! Summer, you think you'll give birth to an alien instead of a human? I wonder if he'll be green..."

Everyone in the room glared at Seth as he blushed realizing what he was saying.

"Sorry." he muttered.

Summer looked over at Ryan wondering what he was thinking, seeing their baby for the first time. Summer could have sworn she saw his eyes shine a little with tears and that was ok because her eyes were tearing up a bit and now they were rolling down her cheeks. And now she had about 80 tissues in her reached and was blubbering like a 5 year old who didn't get a cookie.

They were having a boy.


	16. Book

A/n: well! I started writing this after I updated the last chapter and I thought it was about time we saw some of what RYan was thinking. yep yep. So Firstly, thank you to all my wonder WONDERFUL reviewers and readers! you guys mean a TON! seriously if you guys didn't review I would have stopped writing this story LONG ago. as you can tell from the publishing dates and updating dates. lol. So thank you to the 100th reviewer:

_atruwriter:_ that was an AWESOME review! and I'm glad you gave you opinion about everything and how we should see Ryan's view more, which this chapter is about, largely.

And also to EVERYONE who had led up to 100th review thank you thank you thank you! _Squam-Darnell,Dogsbody, Yarrie, ocgirl.fr, & the wonderful theKiller00 who has been with me since chapter 1._

Chapter 16 Book

"Where's Summer?" Seth asked walking into the pool house a few days later.

"She's visiting her dad and step-mom." Ryan said leaning on the floor against the bed.

Seth came to sit by him and sighed dramatically.

"What a waste of a Saturday, you sitting alone brooding over Summer and her dad." Seth said.

"I'm not." Seth gave him a yeah-right look and Ryan stood up.

"Fine. But, it's weird when Summer's not here. I mean, in the beginning it was weird when she was around, now it's weird when she isn't. I don't know what to do."

"Well, we could have some male-bonding time. We haven't had a heart to heart in awhile." Seth said moving his eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan glared at him.

"Seth, I'm fine. I'll just wait here till she comes back."

"Nope. Let's go out, lets go...see an IMAX film! I really wanna see the one with the sharks, besides you owe me. I always have to put up with you and Summer making googly eyes at each other, and I'm tired of it! I want some male bonding time. You know you want it too!" Seth said smiling hopefully.

Ryan hesitated, looked at the glass door then nodded.

"Fine. Find the time and we'll go."

Seth jumped up and clapped.

"Finally! Some bonding time with my bro!"

Ryan smiled a small smile and watched as Seth went to his computer and looked up the time.

"So, do you think she's going to move back in?" Seth asked after a few minutes of surfing the net.

Ryan shrugged, "I told her my feelings over it."

Seth laughed, "you have feelings besides brooding and mystery?"

"What times the movie?" Ryan asked changing the subject.

"In, like, 50 minutes." Seth said shrugging.

"So tell me, is she moving?"

Ryan groaned, "I. Don't. Know! If she does it doesn't change anything."

"You really think that? You really think her dad will let her keep seeing you? Man, I met her dad and he is intense, like, really intense. Like, he hated me and how could anyone hate me? It's unimaginable!"

"Right." Ryan said.

"But, even if her dad wouldn't let us see each other, she's kinda pregnant. You know, if you didn't notice or anything. He wouldn't be able to keep us away from each other for long. I'm not worried." Ryan said an odd edge in his voice.

Seth raised and eyebrow at him but dropped it neither the less.

"Lets go, we'll stop at Chipotle on our way to the theater." Seth said after a few minutes of silence.

"Ok." Seth said walking outside and to the garage.

Ryan followed after shutting the door and turning the lights off.

* * *

"That was awesome! I never knew so much about sharks!" Seth gushed slurping on a slushie.

"It was really cool when the guy went into the cage and started throwing the bloody fish out and the sharks kept coming. Especially when the white sharks started coming, you know?"

Slurp.

Slurp.

"Then—"

"Seth, can we stop at the bookstore?" Ryan interrupted looking at the Barnes and Noble Bookstore across the parking lot of the theater.

Seth shrugged then nodded, "yeah, sure. Why do you need to go there though?"

Ryan raised and eyebrow at him and gave him a 'Are-you-joking?' look.

"Oh, right." Seth said as they walked towards the store.

Slurp.

Slurp.

"I wanna go check out the graphic novel section, so I'll meet you in a few."

Ryan nodded and broke away from Seth and headed over to another section of the bookstore.

* * *

"Ryan?"Summer called dropping her purse and coat on the bed.

"Ryan?" Summer called again.

She looked around wondering if there was a note. When she didn't find any she shrugged and assumed he went out with Seth since he was also missing. She went over to the bed and collapsed upon it groaning in frustration.

Today was probably one of the worst of her life. First, she went to her father's house and came face to face with her mother, who she hadn't see in almost 10 years. After much crying on her mother's part and much surprise on her own her father dragged her into the kitchen and forced her to lie about living with him. He had told her mother she was sleeping over at Marissa. Then proceeded 5 painful hours of bonding with her mother and glares from her father.

Then they went out for lunch, her and her mother. Her mother fired off question after question after question. She was trying to make up for 10 years gone. Summer told her about Marissa, her schooling, her teachers, her lead part in the 4th grade play, her future plans, and Ryan. After lunch was over and they headed back to Summer's father's house.

Her mom asked her, "so whose the baby's daddy?"

"I told you, mom. Ryan."

"Well can I meet this Ryan? Maybe tomorrow? We can have dinner."

"Mom..." Summer had said quietly.

"This is the first time I've seen you in almost 10 years. After you and dad got a divorce then...I don't know."

"Summer! Don't put this on me! I want to get to know you again, I want to get to know my grandchild and future son in-law."

"Woaw! Who said anything about future son in-law! We aren't ready to be married."

"But your ready to have an illegitimate kid?" her mother snapped.

Summer shut her mouth and didn't say anything for the rest of the ride home.

After lunch another set of painful hours with both parents proceeded, then a discussion about the baby. Her father told her mother Summer was going to keep it and then the fighting started. Summer finally got home around 9 exhausted and hating both her parents.

She found herself jealous of Cohen and his stupid goddamn perfect parents and their goddamn perfect family. Summer moaned softly and placed a hand on her rapidly growing stomach. Why did life have to be so difficult? Why couldn't her parents leave her alone? And why did everything have to go so downhill in Newport?

Summer wrapped the blankets around herself and fell asleep waiting for Ryan to get back.

The bed shifted under his weight and Summer opened her eyes. It felt like she'd only been asleep a few minutes.

"Ryan? What time is it?"

"Late. Sorry I woke you." he said quietly wrapping an arm around her.

"It's fine." she said closing her eyes.

"Where were you?"

"Bookstore."

"Why?" Summer said sitting up a little.

"For this."

Summer felt a heavy book fall into her fingers. She bent over to turn a light on and let out a little squeal.

"A baby names book! Ryan! You shouldn't have!" Summer gushed flipping through the book.

"Ryan, babe, what do you think of Albert?" she said giggling a little at his facial expression.

"No Albert."

"What about Samuel?"

"Can we do this tomorrow? I'm tir—"

"Michael? Jonathan? Charles? Charlie? Alexander? We need names Ryan! Oh my God I'm so excited now! Should we name the baby after a famous person or a family member? Or just pick a name we both like? Ryan? Are you listening to me?" Summer asked poking Ryan's shoulder.

"Ryan?" she asked again looking at his face and realizing he was sleeping.

She smiled softly and kissed him on the forehead. She wrapped the blankets around both of them and reached over to turn the light off. Snuggling as close as possible to him she wrapped her arms all around him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his arms snake around her large stomach and pull her even closer. She grinned like a crazy person.

In the dark, like this, she felt so content. She wondered if they could stay like this forever.

"Ryan?" she whispered.

When she didn't hear a reply she shrugged it off going ahead and saying what she needed to.

"My mother wants to meet you tomorrow for dinner." she paused seeing if he'd argue.

"I love you." she said even quieter.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in then let it out slowly.

"Please don't leave me." she said so quiet that she almost couldn't hear it herself.

"Please don't leave me." she repeated closing her eyes and letting the tears that had been bothering her all day fall.

"Please don't." she said again closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep.

She did eventually, but little did she know, Ryan had been up the whole time and it had taken him a lot longer to fall asleep then it had taken her.

(A/n: reviews...anyone?)


	17. Parents

**A/n:** Hey hey! Thanks a ton for all the wonderful reviews! chapter 17! yay! sry it's so short I'm rushing! ah!

**Chapter 17: Parents**

"Dinner with Summer's mom and dad? Oh, Ryan you poor dear." Marissa said laughing watching as Ryan rushed around looking for a tie.

Alex joined in, in the Ryan mocking as she sat next to her girlfriend reading 'Alternative Press.'

"I would never introduce a girlfriend of mine to my parents." Alex mused quietly turning the page.

Marissa stopped laughing immediately and looked at her girlfriend.

"Seriously? Why not?"

Alex looked over her magazine at Marissa.

"Are you serious? My parents are crap. I didn't even introduce Jodie to them. Besides...you know they kicked me out."

"Ryan are you ready?" Summer yelled from the bathroom finally emerging in a mid-calf maternity dress and heels.

"Yeah." he murmured gazing at her.

She still looked beautiful even if she was 6 months pregnant.

"I feel huge." Summer muttered rubbing her stomach.

"You look hott." Alex yelled over her magazine she had buried herself behind again.

Marissa rolled her eyes and sat back huffing, but then added, "it's true."

"Er, thanks." Summer muttered blushing.

"Well I guess we better get going since it's my mother and I haven't seen her in 10 years."

"I vaguely remember her. Does she still have brown hair?"

"It's red now and she's gained a few pounds." Summer said bluntly.

"Let's go."

"Where are you guys going?" Marissa asked.

"Some french restaurant." Summer said shrugging.

"Sounds fun." Alex said dryly.

"Well, I hope it'll be better then I'm imagining it." Summer said shaking her head.

"Ok, it's almost 7, let's go." she said her voice had a small edge of irritation lacing it.

"Coming." Ryan muttered tying his tie and leaving with her.

"She's getting so big." Marissa mused looking at the glass doors Summer and Ryan had just exited.

"That's what happens when sperm meets egg." Alex said.

"It's weird." Marissa commented.

"Agreed."

"I mean, my best friend is having my ex-boyfriends baby." Marissa said crossing her arms.

Alex put down her magazine and looked at her girlfriend, "are you jealous?" Alex asked suspiciously.

Marissa let out a bark of laughter, "of Summer and Ryan? Of course not."

"Then why are you talking about it? Why are you obsessing?" Alex demanded.

"Look...why can't I meet your parents? I consider us close."

"We are close."

"Then why can't I meet them?" Marissa demanded.

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Alex said exasperated.

"Why not? It's perfect. No ones listening. We've been dating for almost 6 months."

"So?"

"I like you, Alex. Why can't I meet your parents?"

"Because I'm not like you!" Alex said annoyed. "I genuinely hate my parents."

Marissa gaped at her, "and I don't?"

"You have a teen angst thing going on, Marissa. You just hate them because you think that's what your suppose to do at your age." Alex said rolling her eyes.

"At my age?" Marissa said quietly getting up.

"I see." Marissa said in the same quiet angry voice.

"I'm gonna go. Make sure Summer and Ryan can still get into the Pool House when you leave."

"Marissa! Come back! I didn't mean it like that! Marissa!" Alex yelled angrily getting up and walking after her girlfriend.

* * *

"This is weird." Ryan muttered tapping the table in boredom.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked quietly glancing at her boyfriend next to her.

"Meeting your parents and stuff. I mean...they aren't even here yet."

"I hope we have the right table." Summer muttered smoothing her dress out.

"Yeah." Ryan said distracted.

"So...what should we talk about?" he asked grasping her hand under the table.

He wouldn't ever admit it, but he was nervous. Very nervous. And he didn't know why. The worst of it was over.

"Don't bring up divorce, marriage, leaving things or people behind, and dogs. My mother hates dogs. Or atleast used to. When I was 5 I asked for a dog for my birthday and they turned me down because my mother hates dogs. Any kind of—Mother!" Summer said surprised standing up to hug her mother and father.

"Mom, dad, this is Ryan. Ryan this is Neil and Nicole Roberts."

Ryan noticed her father was eyeing him disdainfully and her mother had a very fake very obnoxiously happy look on her face. That look rivaled the one Julie Cooper gave him when they had first met. He also noticed that Summer's mother had a wedding ring on her finger. He didn't remember Summer mentioning she was married again...

"Nice to meet you." Ryan said quietly shaking their hands and sitting back down.

"You too." Nicole said sitting across from Summer and Neil across from Ryan.

They then proceeded with an awkward silence.

"So...dad where is—"

"She doesn't feel well." Dr. Roberts said sighing.

"Oh." Summer muttered thinking of the step-monster and her love for drugs.

"How bad."

"Don't be a martyr, Summer." Neil hissed angrily.

Summer squeezed Ryan's hand when she saw that he was about to retort something.

"Summer your looking a big...fat. Perhaps you want to wear looser clothes. Do you really want the entire population of Newport to know about this?" Nicole asked raising a perfectly tweezed eyebrow.

"Thanks for the advice, mom." Summer said angrily.

"I look fine."

"How far along are you?"

"6 months."

"Hmph." Nicole said making Summer glare angrily at her.

"So...Ryan. How long have you two been together?" Neil asked waving a waiter over to their table.

"About 7 months." he said icily.

He did not like where this conversation was going at all. Nothing had been right since they had sat down.

"Not even a year?" Nicole asked amused.

"How do you assume your going to raise this baby?"

"Well, we want to finish school first."

"How nice. Any jobs in the future for you? Waiter? Maid? Mechanic?" Nicole asked dryly.

"I was a waitress." Summer said quietly looking at her menu.

The entire table went quiet and Summer looked up to see her parents glaring at Ryan.

"You let her work? Why not you? You are the man, are you not?" Nicole asked angrily. "Where do you live?" Nicole asked angrily.

"In Chino?" she added glaring at Ryan.

"Mom! Dad! Please! Can we not do this now. I'm pregnant, yes. Everything is fine. Everything is covered. Chill let's just eat." Summer said angrily squeezing Ryan's hand so tight he thought his fingers would break.

"I can't take this. Summer, please leave with me." Nicole said shaking her head.

"You can live in Europe with Charlie, Sam, and I."

"Who Charlie and Sam?" Summer asked raising an eyebrow.

"Charlie's my husband and Sam is my son. I told you about them."

"Sorry, you forgot to mention it." Summer said quietly looking at the table.

"What can I get for everyone?" a waiter asked smiling down at them.

"Can we get your best red wine?" Neil asked pointing to a wine on the menu.

"Of course. Anything else?"

"Water with lemon." Summer said smiling sadly at the waiter.

"Same." Ryan said.

"Is that all."

"For now." Nicole said.

"Ok. I'll be right back."

"Good." Nicole said sighing dramatically.

"So, when do you plan to marry?" Nicole asked brightly as Summer looked up to the painted ceiling in exasperation.

Why did she say yes, again?

* * *

"Ryan...I hate them." Summer whined sitting on their bed later that night.

"I know." Ryan mumbled sitting back and letting her curl into his side.

"I kinda hate them too." he added smiling when he heard her laugh.

"I---"

Ring.

Ring.

Ryan sighed grabbing his phone and shooting Summer an apologetic look. 'Sorry' he mouthed then opening his phone, "hello?"

"Ryan."

"Trey?" Ryan asked sitting up and looking at Summer.

"Yeah. Listen...you won't believe this!"

"Trey?"

"yeah, man how many times do I gotta say it? It's me, your brother."

"What---"

"I'm outta jail, Ryan." Trey said and Ryan could hear the smile even through the phone.

"wow." Ryan said quietly before Trey hung up.

"Ryan? who was that?" Summer asked curiously looking at him. Ryan looked at her and sighed.

"my brother."

(A/n: dun dun dun...)


	18. Needs

**A/n:** yay! Reviews! thanks soooo much! as usual! and here's the next chapter! This fic is winding up fast!

**Chapter 18: Needs**

Trey.

Trey.

Trey.

"Trey's coming." Ryan said out loud as he and Seth played Halo 3.

It was all he could think about since getting the call last week. Marissa and Summer were out shopping for what seemed to be more clothes. Summer had been complaining that nothing fit her, but what could she expect, she was almost 7 months pregnant.

"Who–oh! You mean your real brother?" Seth asked pausing the game and looking at him.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Seth asked after a few minutes. Ryan stared at him.

"Are you serious?"

"My bad! Your Ryan Atwood, you don't talk, you walk around showing your guns off." Seth said puffing his lean body up.

Ryan rolled his eyes as Seth laughed.

"Man, lighten up. It won't be bad. I've never met him, but your cool how bad could your brother be?" Seth said shrugging and un-pausing the game.

"I don't...I told Sandy and Kirsten."

"And?"

"He's staying here."

"Ok..." Seth said looking back at Ryan who was staring at the opposite wall.

"What's really bothering you, Ryan? It's your brother. He's not bad." Seth said sighing as Ryan still didn't play the game.

"I don't want him around Summer." Ryan said quietly.

"Why?" Ryan stood up and started walking around at random.

"I just don't, ok?" Ryan snapped leaving the pool house and a confused Seth.

* * *

"Ryan's brother is coming to visit." Summer said as she picked up another onesie for the baby.

"Well, that'll be interesting." Marissa said shaking her head as Summer showed her the clothing.

"He told me, like, last week and hasn't mentioned it since. In fact he's been less talkative too, and that's saying cause he's Ryan and doesn't talk that much in the first place."

Marissa nodded in agreement. "It's weird."

"What?"

"You pregnant. Ryan not talking. Me with Alex..."

"Speaking of Alex you haven't talked about her lately. Everything ok in paradise?" Summer asked holding up some more clothes.

"No. Yes. And No." Marissa said pointing at the three separate pairs of clothing.

"And me and Alex are...she's Alex. She's moody, sexy, horny, and I'm...falling for her, but...she gets angry easy."

Summer smirked, "sounds like someone else I know."

Marissa blushed. "Julie and Caleb are going away this weekend...I think I'm going to stay with her for a few days. See, if I can fix our relationship."

"I thought you said everything was fine."

"It is. I just want to make it better."

Summer raised an eyebrow, "elaborate."

"We got...into a fight. I wanted to meet her parents...and she kinda told me off about how I treated my mom." Marissa said quietly.

"She said some stuff and...it'll work itself out." Marissa said even quietier chewing on her lower lip.

Summer nodded sadly at her friend, "it'll work itself out."

Summer paused then smiled, "and if it doesn't you can be miserable with Seth."

Marissa laughed, "why's Seth miserable?"

"Well! Lindsey, you know, is...well after everything that happened Seth thought she was into him."

Marissa's eyes widened.

"Poor Cohen!"

"Yeah...oh well! I was thinking of hooking him up with some people from school, what do you think?"

"Screams awkward."

"But, I don't want him to be a 7th wheel! He's Cohen! He's bound to get uber annoying if we don't get him a girlfriend. That or he'll get a drinking problem." Summer muttered putting some booties into their basket.

Marissa laughed, "fine! We'll look, but..." Marissa said sighing.

"You can't force him to get over you."

"He's over me 110 percent! Look at me, no one would want to do me in the state I'm in!" Summer whined just as a guy walked by and checked her ass out. Marissa giggled and shook her head,

"yeah right. Everyone thinks your hott, even for a pregnant 17 year old."

"Ryan doesn't think so." Summer muttered throwing a polka doted blanket in the basket.

* * *

"I think we should get Cohen a girlfriend." Summer announced that night as she rubbed coco butter on her stomach and Ryan read his English book. Ryan glanced up over The Tempest and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? And what are you doing?"

"I read in one of the books you got me that coco butter decreases stretch marks. What do you think?" Summer asked twirling around and stumbling a bit. Ryan was up in a flash and caught her before she could do anymore damage.

"Careful, Sum, you don't wanna fall." He whispered in her ear.

Summer sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, stop acting as if I'm a china doll!" She whined irritated that all he cared about was the baby and nothing else, not even her...and her needs.

"When's your brother coming?"

Ryan shrugged, "I told Kirsten and Sandy, they said he could stay here...not in the pool house probably in a spare bedroom."

Summer nodded and laid on the bed, "it'll be cool meeting him."

Ryan looked up at her and stared at her, "I don't want you alone with him, ok?"

"Ryan! He's your brother! What's he gonna do? Especially since I'm as big as a house and about as attractive as a slobbering dog." Summer huffed as Ryan laid beside her.

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your beautiful. You'll always be beautiful and you're even more beautiful cause—"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Summer said smiling and leaning up to catch his lips.

Finally her needs were met.

(A/n: reviews anyone?)


	19. House

**A/n:** Thanks you to everyone whose reviewed the entire story and especially theKiller00! I had a snow day today so I was like, hey! update! lol. The story is coming to a end...soon.

**Chapter 19 House**

He was in the house.

He was in the house.

Ryan sighed in frustration as he watched his girlfriend walk around with his foster parents showing Trey the house.

He was in the house.

And he wasn't leaving.

"Ry! Come over here!" Try yelled suddenly.

Ryan noticed the Summer jumped and he heard Seth laugh at the short pregnant girl. Ryan walked over to his brother sluggishly and smiled sheepishly at his family surrounding him.

"Lil bro! What's up? Are you on a different planet?" Trey asked in his ear as Sandy and Kirsten walked ahead arguing under their breath.

Ryan glanced at Summer and Seth beside him that back to his brother.

"I'm fine. You like the house?"

"Of course! I'm happy to finally be out of the big house and living with my little brother. Listen, you just have to deal with me for a couple of days I'll find a place by them." Trey rambled staring at his brother.

Ryan nodded wishing to believe him, but only thinking about 'he's in the house. He's in the house.' Dinner that night was considerably low-key.

The adults announced that they were going out for dinner so Ryan and Trey could bond, and Seth and Summer were instructed to go out. Of course they didn't and all four of them hung out in the pool house eating pizza and Summer the occasional carrot, instructed by Ryan to eat healthier.

"So! Ryan, you knocked up a Newport girl?" Trey asked when Summer went to the bathroom and the three boys played Guitar Hero III.

"What happened to that other girl, Marissa?" Trey added glancing at the bathroom door then at his brooding brother.

"Marissa and Ryan broke up ages ago. Well actually last year...then Ryan hooked up with Summer and apparently got her pregnant." Seth said strumming the toy guitar.

Ryan sent him a glare then turned back to Trey, "it wasn't like that. Marissa and I...we're complicated. She's seeing someone else, anyway and I'm happy with Summer."

"Good to know, Chino." Summer announced coming back into the room.

Ryan smiled at the sight of her and held up an apple. "Eat—"

"Healthier. I know." Summer snapped grabbing the apple and sighing deeply.

"I—"

"So, Summer, right? That's your name?" Trey asked interrupting Summer's and Ryan's bantering.

Summer smiled at him and nodded, "sure is."

"So, my little brother knocked you up, how do you feel about that?"

"Pretty much have gotten over it, Trey. What's done is done. We've went through...worse." Summer muttered combing a hand through her hair.

Trey raised an eyebrow in interest, "Li—"

"Hey!" Seth said suddenly wanting to steer away from the blow up that might happen.

"Let's invite Marissa and her girlfriend over!" he said saying the first thing that popped into his head.

Trey raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you dating Marissa? Wasn't she hetero?"

Seth smiled widely and shook his head, "not anymore."

Trey raised an eyebrow and smirked, "awesome."

Summer shook her head in disgust and looked to Ryan who was staring at Trey.

"Ryan? You ok?" Summer asked quietly tugging on his t-shirt. He nodded and pulled her closer.

"I'm fine, Summer."

* * *

"Marissa! Phone!" Alex yelled holding up the phone and making it do a little dance to the commercial music. Alex rolled her eyes as Marissa yelled 'coming.' Alex knew Marissa was not...at least not for a few more minutes. She watched as the robber on the cartoon tried to outsmart the cartoon police. She laughed loudly and sipped her beer with the hand that wasn't being occupied by the phone.

"Marissa!" Alex yelled again as she finally came in and shot her girlfriend a glare.

"I got it."

Alex shrugged and continued watching the cartoon.

"Hello?" Marissa asked a little breathy from hurrying around.

"Glad you could join us, Coop." Summer said and Marissa could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"What's up?" Marissa asked.

"Seth...Seth wants you guys to come over...if it's ok. We have Trey with us." Marissa's face scrunched up in concentration trying to remember who Trey was.

"Ryan's brother?"

"Yep. So here's here...you wanna come over." Summer said her voice borderline pleading.

Marissa laughed and said 'yes.'

"Hey, you wanna go over to Seth's and Ryan's?" Alex glanced away from the Tv and gave her a weird look.

"Why?" "Ryan's brother, Trey's there."

Alex raised an eyebrow, "so...?"

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Come on! Then we can come back and have fun!" Marissa said smiling seductively.

Alex rolled her eyes and grabbed her car keys. "This better be fast."

* * *

"Are they coming?" Seth asked rubbing his hands together.

Summer nodded hanging up the phone.

"Right away."

"Yay!" Seth said doing a little cheer as Trey looked at him strangely.

"When they come you guys wanna get out of here?"

"And go where? If you haven't noticed we have a pregnant girl with us." Ryan said gesturing to Summer.

Summer glared at him and stood up. "I'm game for anything!"

Trey looked at his brother with a triumphant grin. "See! Your girl's ready to party, why can't you be?"

(A/n: hm...dun dun dun!)


	20. Obstacle

**A/n: **My last chapter! Wow! So weird! I've been working on this story for almost 2 years! So intense that I'm finished. Lol. I would like to thank_ TheKiller00_ for reviewing every chapter! Amazingness! and everyone else Thank you for reviewing this story and staying with it!

**Chapter 20: Obstacle**

They went to a club.

A club, Ryan thought bitterly.

He was sitting in an overcrowded club with his pregnant 17 year old girlfriend. She sat next to him in a booth as Trey grinded on the floor with girl after girl. Ryan looked across the table to see Alex and Marissa canoodling.

"Where did Seth go?" Summer asked suddenly, rubbing her stomach. Ryan glanced at her.

"He went to go get drinks, remember?"

Summer shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"Right, right."

Ryan looked at her in concern, but suddenly turned away when his brother came back over.

"Come on, bro! The chicks are hot!" Trey said breathing hard.

Ryan gave him an incredulous look.

"Girlfriend, right here." Ryan said gesturing to his girlfriend.

Trey looked at her too and smirked.

"You wanna dance?"

Summer laughed darkly, "no. But I gotta go to the bathroom. Marissa? Will you come with me?"

Marissa looked at her girlfriend who nodded and Marissa and Summer wondered to the bathroom.

"What's up?" Marissa asked when they reached the dirty bathroom.

Summer continued to rub her large stomach.

"My...my stomach hurts." Summer said quietly wincing.

"What?" Marissa asked alarmed.

"It hurts, Coop. Like, really bad."

Marissa's eyes widened in horror.

"W-what should we do?"

"I—" Summer interrupted herself by a loud splash of water hitting the ground.

"M-Marissa!" Summer yelled tears springing to her eyes.

"My water just broke!" Summer cried leaning against the wall.

"But—But your not even 9 months! Your 7 months! That's not good! Are you sure?"

"Yes! Yes I'm sure! I'm...OmiGod! It hurts! This isn't happening. This isn't happening. I'm not ready to be a mother! I'm 17! 17, Marissa!" Summer cried tears running down her face.

"We, we have to go, right? That's what you do! You go to the hospital. We...come on." Marissa rambled taking Summer's arm and leading her out the bathroom door.

"What's the matter?" Ryan asked seeing Marissa leading his pregnant girlfriend through the crowd.

"Her water broke! Her water broke!" Marissa said shaking Summer's arm.

Ryan stood up immediately.

"Where's Seth? We have to go!" He said taking Summer's other arm.

"Stop! That hurts!" Summer said glaring at her boyfriend.

Ryan let go a little then looked at Alex.

"Can you get Seth?"

Alex nodded fervently and got up to go look for Seth.

"The books say that it'll take awhile especially if it's your first kid." Ryan said more for his benefit not Summer's.

"I'm not even 9 months, Ryan!" Summer cried as people bumped into her.

They were walking out of the club and it seemed to be taking forever.

"I know, I know." Ryan said quietly glancing at Marissa, wondering what this was going to mean.

It couldn't be good that Summer was only 7 months and her water had broke. They got her to the car and helped her into the backseat. Marissa sat in the back and held her hand as Ryan got in the drivers seat.

"Where the hell is Seth and Alex!" He yelled angrily.

Seth had driven them there and he had the keys. They couldn't go anywhere if Seth wasn't there.

"We don't have a name!" Summer cried suddenly.

"I'm so not ready for this! Marissa! Make it stop! Please!" Summer cried whipping at her tears.

"I can't do this! I can't do this!" she repeated gripping Marissa's hand harder.

"Um...breathe! Breathe!" Marissa said taking in her own deep breaths.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Seth said running to the car and swinging the door open.

"So glad I forgot to lock the doors." Seth muttered handed the keys over to Ryan.

Alex hopped in the back and they took off to the hospital completely forgetting about Trey.

* * *

"I need you to fill out these papers." 

Ryan looked at the nurse incredulously.

"Are you serious? My girlfriend is going into labor! She's only 7 months pregnant! This isn't healthy!" Ryan yelled slamming his fist down.

Summer jumped next to him and gripped his hand harder.

"I'm sorry sir, but we need you to fill out these papers. We are doing all we can."

Ryan rolled his eyes angrily and sat down next to Seth and Marissa.

"Fill these out, and I'll fill thee out." Ryan said splitting to pile into 3 piles.

He looked at Summer who sat next to Marissa. Ryan hurriedly filled the papers out then through them at the nurse.

Almost a half hour later Summer had her own room and was freaking out again. The ride to the hospital she had been unnaturally quiet, inside the hospital her attitude was the same. Now as she had her own room she was crying and holding Ryan's and Marissa's hands.

"We'll stay out here!" Seth yelled gesturing to him and Alex.

No one bothered to answer him.

"Only one can go into the delivery room." A nurse said coming in with Summer's charts.

Ryan and Marissa exchanged looks.

"I want Ryan to go in." Summer said quietly then moaned as another contraction came.

"Crap." she muttered squeezing her eyes shut.

Marissa nodded and looked at Ryan.

"Ok." Marissa said and got up kissed Summer on the forehead and went to go wait with Seth and Alex in the waiting room.

It felt like forever, in reality it was only 19 hours of labor. Marissa woke up to a tapping on her shoulder. She jerked awake and accidently tipped the coke next to her over and onto her jeans.

"Crap." she muttered exhausted.

"Hey." Ryan said quietly sitting next to her.

"What happened?"

Ryan was quiet and looked over at Seth and Alex sleeping. He saw a few seats down that Sandy and Kirsten were sleeping too and he noticed how tired they really looked.

"It...was intense. There was a lot of screaming. Summer...she's ok. There was a lot of blood. But...we have a son. Although not all of his organs are fully developed so he's in a machine to help him breath. He'll probably be in there for a few weeks." Ryan said quietly and Marissa finally noticed the tracks of tears on his face.

"Oh. Ryan, I'm sorry. Can we see him though? And Summer?"

Ryan nodded and stood up.

"Let's wake Seth."

Marissa nodded and went to shake Seth.

All three of them walked down the hall to Summer's room.

"Hey." Marissa and Seth said in unison.

Summer smiled weakly, "hey."

"How are you?"

Summer nodded, "tired and fat."

Marissa sighed, "how...how's the baby?"

"The doctors say they don't know how long it'll be till he can be removed from the machines. But he seems healthy enough, no brain damage or anything." Summer said quietly.

"He's really cute." she added smiling.

Seth and Marissa smiled back at her.

"We named in." Ryan added scratching his head awkwardly.

"Oh! What did you name him?"

"Hayden Seth Atwood." Ryan said smiling at his 'brother.'

Seth smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"Thanks, man." Seth said too touched to say anything else.

"You wanna see him?" Ryan asked aprubtly.

Marissa and Seth nodded eagerly.

"Ok, the NICU is a couple rooms away just look for Hayden."

"Aren't you coming?"

"I wanna talk to Summer." Ryan said looking at his girlfriend.

They nodded then left the room. Summer finally dropped her facade and looked at him.

"What if he doesn't make it?"

Ryan smiled sadly, "he'll make it. Like you said, we've made it through worse. We've made it through Seth wanting to kill me, Lindsey wanting to kill you—and almost did—your psycho parents, Sandy and Kirsten finding out, and finally my con brother." Ryan said sitting next to her.

"And we can—and he can—make it through this." he said quietly kissing her on the mouth.

She reciprocated the kiss and finally they pulled away smiling.

"Ok, we can do this." Summer said taking his hand and kissing him again.

"I love you." she said softly.

"I love you, too." Ryan said smiling.

"We can do this." Summer said again thinking of their son.

He would be fine, it was just another obstacle.

_The End_


End file.
